Breathe Me
by Courtney104DeNoir
Summary: Robin and Maria have stirred up some feelings for eachother and they're not sure if they can get rid of them. Robin is a love-drug, and Maria can't help herself from getting her fill.
1. Sunset Valley

MARIA'S POV

Stupid. I was a fool for letting him go on that trip. Now here he lies before me with a bloody arm. "I'm an idiot," I say. "I'm a complete idiot—" Robin cuts me off. "Stop that." He demands. "You couldn't have stopped me from going with the clan anyways." I grit my teeth together in an un-lady like fashion. "I should punch you," I spit at him. "But I can't since your injured…_because of me!"_ Robin rolls his eyes. "It's not your—ah, Maria that hurts." I set the blood-soaked rag down into the water bowl. I watch with interest as red swirls into the clear, cool water.

"What exactly happened?" I question him as I put another rag on his wound. "It was an animal, princess." Robin says to me. "I had to defend the clan." I bite my lip. "Ha! And I suppose you were the only one to volunteer to be killed by some wild beast! Typical you," I then order him to remove his black leather jacket and shirt. "Not a problem," He snickers. "Robin De Noir, do you really think that this is the time to joke with me?" He nods his head innocently. "Well it's not. In fact, it's the complete opposite."

I pour medicine on his wound, making him gasp out in pain. "What was that?" He hisses, clenching his fists together. "To help it heal," I simply reply with a smile. He looks up at me with a grin. "If you don't mind me asking, I need to go to the clan meeting this afternoon—" I put my finger over his soft lips. "This _is not_ the time to ask me that, bird boy." I snap.

"Well, I have to go, princess."

"Oh, no you're not!"

He moves his chestnut curls away from his deep chocolate eyes. "Come here." He says, making me bend down to him. He puts his face close to mine. "You are my _best friend, _not my _body guard. _It's my job to worry about you, not vice versa." I stand straight and furrow my eyebrows together. "So you're basically saying that I can't worry about you?" I ask him.

"Pretty much, princess. I'm a grown man." I slap him with his wet rag playfully. "Grown man—I'd beg to differ. You're only seventeen." Robin asks me to tie his bandage. "Let's go to dinner." He says. I grasp his muscled arm to help him up and out of bed. "Don't tear anything," I worry myself to him. "I can't mend that."

Robin covers my eyes with a blindfold as he guides me to the place where we're dining. "I now know how a blind person feels." I say, feeling around. "Don't do that, you'll make me trip." He says. "I swear to God if you trip on me, I will do some nasty things to your pretty boy face." I hiss. "Me-ow, princess. I won't trip on you." He replies to my aggressive tone. "How much longer will we travel? And why are we outside? And why is it windy? And when do I get to see—" Robin shushes me quickly. "No more questions; you might blow yourself up."

I chuckle at this comment. "I'll blow you up if you don't get there in a matter of seconds." He gasps. "Oh, then I must carry you before your drop a grenade upon my hat." _Always with the stupid bowler hat of his…_I think to myself. "Woah!" I cry as he sweeps me off of my feet. "Put me down!" I yell, laughter taking place of my annoyance. Robin runs quickly and nimbly until he reaches our destination. He removes my blindfold and lets my eyes behold upon the most beautiful sight I would ever hope to see.

It was a valley with a small meadow. But not any ordinary meadow—one with wildflowers as far as the naked eye could see, looming trees casting shadows down on us, and a breeze that carried the scent of fresh honey and dewdrops. Robin takes my hand and leads me to a small weeping willow tree beside a large fishpond. "What do you call this place?" I ask him in amazement. "I call it…Sunset Valley. It's the best place to watch the sun go down in summer."

I gaze at the blazing sun, still far up in the sky. "You didn't have to do this," I say in a light, airy voice. "I wanted to." Robin says with a smile. We set up our picnic under the weeping willow tree. Robin's brought my favorite food; jelly, for me to eat. For himself, he's brought an apple with a jar of Mrs. Heliotrope's homemade peanut butter. We let our feet blissfully rest in the water as we eat and talk.

"When you were in London, did you have any… boys you liked?" Robin asks me with a mischievous grin. "Oh, yes." I reply. "I had many. I went out with one for a bit, then we split when he found I liked someone else." Robin spreads peanut butter onto his apple. "Oh." I look at him and laugh. "I'm just kidding, Robin!" He nods. "I knew." I nudge my elbow into his side. "Did you really?"

He nods again. "It's getting hot." He's right. I can feel the sun frying the skin on my back. "What do we do, then? Go home?" I ask him. "No, no. We swim." He replies. "Swim where?" I ask him. "Right here." Robin says to me. "Right here in the pond."

"You're crazy."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are! I don't even have swimwear."

"Who cares? Just swim in that."

"This is brand new!"

"Don't be such a girl."

"How can I not be what I already am?"

Robin shrugs his shoulders. "Please?" He asks me, giving me puppy eyes. "I'm not giving in," I struggle with that attempt and fail. "Oh, alright! But you're taking the blame when Mrs. Heliotrope wonders what happened to the new dress I'd just purchased yesterday." He takes off his shirt, hat and jacket, and then plunges into the water. I see his beautiful face emerge from the water. "Aren't you coming in?" He asks me. "I think I'll sit here." I say.

"No, come in." He says. "Make me." I reply, which wasn't a good response at all. He grabs my wrists and pulls me into the water. I scream and flail my arms in the water, but Robin holds me close. "Stop freaking out," He says with a laugh. "How could I not?" I hiss at him. "There are other beasts in this pond besides you!" This comment makes him laugh. "You amuse me, Maria Merryweather." I give him a confused look. "You amuse me too?"

He laughs again, and then twirls me in the smooth water. "Don't…don't put me down." I say shakily. "I won't." Robin replies, and tightens his grip around my waist. I cautiously rest my head on his broad shoulder. "You feel cold." He points out. "Maybe we should get out." I stop him quickly. "No, no. I'm not cold." I say. _That was a lie…I am cold but he…he makes me warm. _We stay holding each other for about a minute when I break the tension. "The sun is setting!" I alert and we both climb out the water, dripping wet.

"Ohhh," I say as the sun sinks down slowly, half of it already hidden below the horizon. "It's so beautiful." I look to Robin and gasp softly. "You're bleeding again." I say. I touch the hot, scarlet blood on his arm; it stains my finger. "I don't care." Robin says. "You're all the medicine I need." I gasp at his words, for they touch me.

"That was probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, bird boy." I say. "Is that too odd for you?" He asks me. "No, of course not. I like a kind gentlemen." The moment turns awkward when his hand magically appears upon mine. I try to ignore it and watch the sun splatter colors all over the sky like a toddler painting for the first time. My attempt fails; they always seem to. My cheeks flush a wild rose color and my body temperature heats up like a sauna.

_I don't want this to end, but it's freaking me out._ I think. I need to act.


	2. A Kiss

I shift nervously in my spot. I needed something to break the tension between us. And I had the idea in my mind. I stood and pretended to stretch. "I'm bored." I say to him. "Let's do something…_interesting!_" I snatch his precious hat off of his hat and bolt down the meadow. "You shouldn't have done that," Robin growls and races after me. I am smart enough to know that Robin De Noir is much faster than I am, so I switch my direction, leaving him hanging to the left.

"You're a rat, princess!" He calls, and stretches out his hand to try and trip me. "Not again, pretty boy!" He stops with exhaustion. "Just give it to me, and we can enjoy the rest of the night in peace." I shake my head. "No!" I yell to him. "I don't want my night in peace!" He lunges at me when I pass by him, but he misses again. "Woo! I'm doing good this time."

I put Robin's hat atop my head in attempt to tease him. I stick my tongue out at him. "Come and get me." He sits, his dark eyes staring at me blankly. "Well?" I say. Suddenly, he springs from his spot on the ground and grabs my waist, tackling me to the ground. "Gotcha." He says. Robin's heavy body pins mine down with ease as he holds my wrists aside my head. He claims his hat once more, then fixes his collar of feathers.

"That's more like it." I lay on the flowers, wordless. I stare at him from down below. _He's so tall and muscular. He looks older than a teenager, but still acts like a child. _I laugh softly, and Robin notices. "What? Do I have a twig in my hair?" I shake my head. "No, you don't. I was just thinking about something." He throws his leg from my body as he climbs off of me. "Oh yeah? What?"

"Nothing of your concern." I reply and sit up. "Why isn't it of my concern?" He asks. "Because stupid, it's about you." I laugh. "Well, then I must know now." He says and sits across from me. "No, you mustn't." I say.

"I give up." Robin says. We look to the sky at the same time and see stars. "Wow, I guess time flies when you're having fun."

He nods at me. "Maybe we should head back to Moonacre Manor." I agree with him and help him pack up our picnic. "Are you staying at the Manor tonight, or are you going home to Coeur?" I question. "Whatever you'd like me to do, princess." He responds. "I'd like you to come and stay at Moonacre Manor with me." I say with a smile. "I'm sure Loveday would like that too."

"Of course she would, she's my sister." Robin says back. "I know." I hear crickets and cicadas beginning their nighttime serenade. There, in the distance, I see the glowing moon. I stop still in my tracks to gaze at the beautiful white sphere. "Do you remember when I jumped off that cliff, Robin?" She asks. He nods and says, "I thought you were dead…I was never so scared in all of my life."

I look up at him and gaze into his eyes. "You were scared for me?" He laughs at my stupid comment. "Of course I was," says Robin. "You were the only one I knew who actually talked some sense. I was afraid I'd lose you." I shift my gaze to the ground. "And after all of those nasty things I did to you—I cut your hand," I take his large hand in my small one and feast my eyes upon his scar. "I trapped you and hung you upside down, and I kicked your shin."

He laughs out loudly. "Oh, yeah. I can remember that one, you brat. But I deserved it all, because if I was you, I'd have done some things far worse." I widen my eyes at him. I start walking again with him down the path. "You were rude to me in the beginning, but you're so…so…"

"Say it." Robin says, prodding my side. "Now you're so…_nice._" He looks at little let down; he was probably expecting me to say _handsome _or _bold._ I have to admit that I panicked a little when I said that. I didn't exactly know what to expect from him if I said that he was handsome or bold—so I just said something casual. Nice.

When we arrive at Moonacre Manor, Mrs. Heliotrope is at the door waiting for me so she could scold me. "Look at that brand new dress, young lady! You had just gotten that a day ago, and how did I know that it would spoil in a matter of hours?" I apologize, but she still makes me go through a long line of to do's and to don'ts that I've heard probably a thousand times already.

"I am so tired," I say to her. "Might Robin stay here tonight, and may I go to bed?" Mrs. Heliotrope gets off topic for a moment. "Oh, but of course darling. Tell him to take the guest bedroom across from your room, and…hey! You need to clean that dirty dress!" I pretend I don't hear her, and tug Robin up the stairs.

"Goodnight." I say. "Goodnight," He replies. He makes a motion to hug me, but I move away. "I will, uh, see you in the morning." I say. He nods and says, "Yup." I head into my room and quickly shut the door. I shed my wet and muddy dress and put on a warm silk night-gown. I rush to the bed and collapse atop it. "Home at last," I say, and flick off the light with the clap of my hands.

….

I wake in the middle of the night with a sudden terror that someone's in my room. I flinch when I hear soft footsteps beside my bed. The intruder bends down to me, and kisses my cheek softly. His lips stay planted on my cheek for about three seconds, and then leave my skin. I feel as if I want those caressing lips to stay kissing my cheek for all eternity. I smile softly. As I hear the intruder exit, I catch a glimpse of a mess of brown curls. My intruder was Robin. So that meant…Robin had kissed me.

**Please feel free to review this story! I am open to anyone for more suggestions on what I should do! More chapters coming soon… 3 Courtney**


	3. The Dreamcatcher

ROBIN'S POV

_Blood. Blood everywhere. A girl screams my name as I hear a sickening snap of bones. I follow her terrified screams into the opaque forest. "Robin, help me!" I pick up my pace and run through the trees. "Robin, please!" Her voice pleads, her voice cracks. She screams and sobs as I run harder. I get to the clearing and see that girl with the auburn hair collapse to the ground. A man wearing a long coat stands before the girl I recognize as Maria. In his hands he holds a dagger, dripping with her scarlet blood. Her face is pale and lifeless; her eyes turn glossy as they gaze towards the Heavens. "What have you done?" I scream at him. His red eyes glow beneath the black hood of his coat._

_"I've done what has had to be done for a long time." The man says maliciously. "Say goodbye, Robin." He bends down to her beautiful face, and with one long finger, closes her eyes. _

I awake with terror from my nightmare. I start to pant from the intensity of the dream. It felt so real to me, but I knew that Maria was safe and sound in her bed. I'm relieved when someone knocks on my door. "Robin, I've brought you some tea." I hear Loveday's beautiful voice echo from the other side of the door. "Come in." He says to her. She opens the door with a smile—but it fades as she sees my face. "I've seen that face before, Robin. Did you have a nightmare?"

"A gruesome one." I say, nodding my head. My sister sighs with sympathy for me. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Would it upset you if you told me?" I shake my head. "No, it wouldn't upset me." I say. "The nightmare was about Maria… There was a tall man in a black coat with a hood. He had these fiery red eyes and the deepest voice I'd ever heard. He stood inside the forest and stabbed Maria…He said that what he did was 'had to be done for a long time.'" Loveday hands me the mug of tea. I bring the cup to my lips and sip the sizzling sweetness.

"That's terrible." She puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "But don't worry, Maria's not dead. She's alive and bright." I nod my head. "That makes me feel better." I gulp down more tea. "Remember that nightmares aren't real, Robin." Loveday says with a smile. "Well, I have to offer go offer some tea to Benjamin. We'll talk some more later." She kisses my hot cheek as she leaves the room. "Maria's awake," She adds at the end.

I get my lazy-self out of bed and put on my leather jacket and shirt. I almost leave the room without my hat. Not without my hat. I place it on its rightful place and walk out and down the hall to Maria's room. I knock on her small white door. "Come in," She sings happily. I twist the bronze doorknob and let myself see her. She sits at her vanity brushing her long auburn hair. She turns to smile at me. "Hello, Robin."

"Hi." I say and plop down on her bed. She stays smiling at me; I notice her smile has an unusual glow in it. That glow makes me want to blush—but no, boys don't blush. We make the ladies blush. "How was your night?" She says, turning back to the mirror. "Horrible. Yours?"

"Why was yours horrible?" She asks me. Good thinking, Robin! Now I'll never get her off the subject no matter how hard I try to throw her off my trail. "I…I was cold." She puts her brush down beside her and picks up her tin of cherry lip balm. "Cold? It was so hot last night. I had to shed all of my covers and change into a different nightgown." I watch her dip into the lip balm and spread it over her petal pink lips. "I don't know. I was just cold." I say.

"You're lying," Maria says. "_You _had a nightmare. I heard you from down the hall." _Dang. _I think. _So much for that._ "Then why did you let me lie to you?" I ask, feeling awkward. "I don't know, Robin. I thought you'd be honest." I yawn and fall back onto her silk bed sheets. "Well then I had a nightmare." I reply. "I also heard you talking to Loveday. The nightmare was about me?" I roll my eyes at the ceiling.

"Wow, you're quite the eavesdropper." I huff at her. She laughs loudly. "Oh you bet I am. I had plenty of practice." She gets up from her small wicker chair to join me on the bed. "Are you still tired?" She asks sweetly. "No," I reply. "I've had enough sleep to last me the rest of the week." She looks at me sympathetically. "Was it that bad?" I sit up, and straighten my leather jacket. "No, I just—" She hushes me quickly. "Please tell me," She murmurs.

I shake my head and refuse her. "No, you'd be better off without knowing." I try to stand and leave, but she tugs me back beside her. "Please, Robin." She says. "The dream was about me, so…I should be able to know what it was about. Was it something stupid like I had a monster hair style and I scared you?" She clutches my hand tighter. "Something like that," I chuckle.

She looks at my face, hard and reluctant to tell her. "Fine, I give up." She says, throwing her hands up. "Good," I respond and smirk at her. "I wasn't going to tell you, anyways."

She fingers her blankets nervously as she shifts her eyes towards the ground. "What is it?" I question. Her cheeks turn rosy. "Oh, nothing. It was just something that happened last night. And I forgot about it until now." I eye her uneasily. Does she know about the midnight kiss I gave her? Her thick black lashes flutter up at me. _Now all you need is a halo._ I think to myself. "What did you forget about?" She turns her head in protest. "You didn't tell me. And you have no right to know because…because…It's not about you."

Her tone makes me laugh. "You're lying. It is about me." She grins, her dimples forming perfectly at the corners of her mouth. "No, Robin! It's not…_hopefully._" The last word she whispers so softly, I can barely hear it. But I hear it well enough. She knows about the kiss. "Do you know something I don't, Robin De Noir?" She interrogates. I feel as if I'm in one of those black and white detective movies, and I'm the suspect. "No. You know already." I say, and stand up. "I know what?" Maria asks as I exit the room.

I leave her in complete wonder. Maria Merryweather hates secrets.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be working on Chapter Four as soon as I post this…make my day and review my stories! Tell me any possible changes I could make, and any suggestions you have for the relationship between Robin and Maria. Should I crank it up a notch or two, or take it slow?**


	4. Surprise Vacation

MARIA'S POV

He leaves me on a cliff as he departs. "What do you know…" I look to the hardwood floor. "That I _already_ know?"

I stand and straighten my nightgown while looking in the mirror. "Maria!" Mrs. Heliotrope calls and bursts through my door. "We're going on a tiny little trip." She sits on my maroon couch hidden in the corner of the back of the room. As I make my way to her, I notice she'd been crying.

"What's troubling you, Mrs. Heliotrope?" I ask her. "My aunt just died today at seven o' clock. We need to go to London to attend her funeral." I gasp at Mrs. Heliotrope's shocking words. "London? But Mrs. Heliotrope, that's so far away!" She blows her nose in a handkerchief. "I know, Maria darling, but I'd still like you to come with me."

_The poor woman was in tears,_ I think to myself. _Just agree to go to London and make her happy._ "Alright, Mrs. Heliotrope. We'll go together." She embraces me in a tight hug to her bosom. "Great," She sniffs. "We'll be leaving for the train tonight at midnight." She notices my worried look. "Oh, darling, we'll be back at Moonacre in a week."

"Oh…okay, Mrs. Heliotrope." I try to smile as she exits. I gasp loudly and run to my bed. "A week in mourning! Oh, that's just what I need!" I slam my fists with fury into my plump feather pillow. "I have been to _enough_ funerals in my lifetime!" A knock sounds at my door. "Maria, are you okay?"

I hear Robin at the door. "No! Come in." I yell. I bet he's thinking how childish I am being right now. "What's wrong?" He asks. I whack the fat pillow again. "I'm going to London for a week…" I groan to him. He shrugs his shoulders. "What's so bad about London?" He asks.

"Nothing's bad about London," I begin. "Nothing except going to Mrs. Heliotrope's Aunt's funeral to mourn!" I feel him sit on my bed. "Another funeral?" I nod and push my face into the covers. "Isn't it wonderful?" I moan sarcastically. He pats my head. "You'll survive without me for a week." I push away his hand and try to muffle my laughter. "It's not you that I can't stand being without," I say. "I've just gotten so used to living in Moonacre, that I forgot how life was back in London."

"I feel you," He replies to me. "And I'll write you, too." I bring my face from pillow-world to his face. "I would hope so." I say to him. "I've got my own personal stash of postcards and envelopes in that desk over there." He looks to me and grins. "You know princess, I think I'll actually miss you."

I ogle him in amusement. "I think I'll actually miss you too." We sit in awkward silence for a few moments. I play with my purity rings nervously as I watch him stare at the ground. "Robin." I say. I watch his face as he blankly gazes at the floor. "Robin." I say again, hoping this time he'd look up. "Robin!" I yell to him. He snaps out of his trance with fright. "What could you possibly want?" He hisses at me. I clutch my abused pillow to my chest, taken aback by his tone. "You were ignoring me," I merely say. "So I called your name."

Robin gives me a haughty look. "You didn't have to call it a thousand times." He responds. I find a hole in the pillow, and pluck from it a white goose feather. "I scared you, didn't I?" I begin to laugh softly. "What? No, Maria—"

"I scared the living daylights out of you. I did!" I declare to him. "NO, Maria. I wasn't—" I shush him with my laughter. He begins to beam at my ongoing amusement. "Shut up." He says, pleasure peeking out from their hiding places. As I continue my ridiculous laughter, his face begins to redden. He reaches over to my and cups a hand over my mouth. "Lock that thing and throw away the key." He jokes with me. He moves closer to me as I silence myself.

"Then I'd never be able to talk again," I point out with a giggle. He persists to move nearer to me. "I don't know if I'd like that or not." He whispers, his face now just inches away from mine. "You…would?" I ask quietly. I feel myself shrinking against his massive figure. "I said I don't know." He says and puts his hand beside his knees. "I guess I must start packing now, then." I say and gulp tensely.

I slide off of the bed and go into my wardrobe. I run my hands through my selection of black mourning dresses. I have a lot—that is, since I've been to countless funerals. Someone bursts through the door, asking for Robin. "Robin, my sincere apologies, but Coeur demands that you report to the castle immediately." I turn to see one of Robin's tutors whose name is Mr. Santiago. "Why?" Robin asks, removing himself from the bed so he could meet the man face to face. "I haven't a clue," He stutters. "But just by the look on your father's face, I can tell it is important."

Robin looks to me, and I give him my approval of going, even though he doesn't really need it. "Alright, then." He stubbornly says. "I'll see you later." I wave to him and then go back to my packing.


	5. Midnight Train to London

It was cold and raining as all of the Merryweathers stand under the roof of the train station. I stand, itching in my uncomfortable black mourning dress. It was much too lacey and frilly for my liking. My auburn hair was swept up into an Empire Coiffure, and covering it was a dainty black bonnet with ribbons hanging down below my chest. I can hear the rain bombard the little station violently.

I stand in sheer silence, waiting for Robin to arrive. The clock ticks away, passing time quickly. _Where is that boy?_ I think to myself. I glance at the clock again, seeing that in five minutes the train would be here to take me. The silence is awkward and it makes me feel nervous. I start tapping my foot against the concrete grounds. "Stop that," Mrs. Heliotrope says instantly. "It's rude."

I silence my tapping, and look out the window. "Do you think Robin's coming?" I ask quietly. Mrs. Heliotrope gives me a pitied look as she pats my shoulder. "Well you know if he doesn't come, it's not the end of the world." She says. "You'll write him later." _And what if he doesn't write? _I think to myself. I pick up my valise as the clock ticks slowly towards the twelve o' clock. I flinch every time it moves until it hits the number and lets out a loud sound that tells us that it's midnight.

In the clearing I see a light and hear the train's shrill bell calling to me. It rumbles and shakes the tracks with such force, I take many steps back though I'm not even close to being hit. I was taking the midnight train to London without saying goodbye to my best friend. The door of the train swings open, and the captain calls to us, "All aboard!" Mrs. Heliotrope grabs her things and hurries up the steps. Valise in hand, I make my way to the steps.

"Maria, wait!" I swing around and try to find who called my name. "Maria!" I squint into the blackness, trying to catch a glimpse of who might be calling my name. I wait for a moment, hearing nothing. I decide to ignore the shout and board the train. As I turn around, I bump into a panting and sweaty Robin. "Princess, you've got to believe me that I tried to make it earlier." He looks dehydrated and terribly tired.

"It's okay, Robin." I decide not to make a big deal out of him almost missing my train. "Oh, thank God." He responds and takes a deep breath. "I wanted to give you this earlier, but I had no time—" I cut him off in mid-sentence. "Was it because of the things you had to discuss with Coeur?" He shakes his head. "No, that didn't have anything to do with it." I smile at him. "What did you want to give to me?" I ask, taking his hand gingerly.

He responds to my soft touch by tucking a strand of my loose hair behind my ear. "Something that should've been given to you a long time ago." He replies. We both clutch each other close when the train's bell gives its last screech. "Last call!" The captain shouts out the window. He captures my lips in a kiss so passionate; it sends chills throughout my body.

"That's what you wanted to give me?" I ask, stunned by his actions. He takes my hand and squeezes it gently. "For a long time," He sighs and cups my cheek in his hand. I turn from him and climb up the steps of the train. I find Mrs. Heliotrope in the fifth row waiting for me, a smile on her face. "I knew you loved that boy." She says.

I blush and take my place by the window. As it rumbles away, I gaze into his eyes. They're filled with pleasure, passion, and pain of my departure. I keep my watch on him until he's become a small black dot in the distance. I finally look away to Mrs. Heliotrope, who is occupied with her journal of thoughts. I should have a journal to keep my thoughts and worthy moments in. I could have my own little world in that book.

The train moves on as I begin my journey back to the city part of England.

**Sorry, but I had to delete the fourth chapter and remake the whole thing…I was unhappy with the results of my fourth chapter, so I split it into two parts. Sorry for the confusion. As I usually say, feel free to review me!**


	6. Interesting Boy

The day toiled on gray and bleak as I stood in front of the open casket beside Mrs. Heliotrope, who was blowing her nose loudly into her handkerchief. "May we bless Ruth Heliotrope, and bless her golden years when she was healthy and young." The priest cries. "May we all throw a rose onto her casket to show that everyone here loves her.

The roses make a soft "plunk" on the metal of the coffin. Mrs. Heliotrope's aunt Ruth wasn't the most attractive woman with the palest skin and bluest eyes anyone would ever see. Her bulbous and pointy nose sticks out in my direction like it's a knife. "I now pronounce this funeral at its closing." The priest states.

I must tug Mrs. Heliotrope from the graveyard. "But but but, I forgot this r-r-rose, I must p-p-put it on." I tug her harder to make her come. "You promised we'd go right after the funeral." I complain to her. "Just one more rose, Maria darling." I let go of her as she tosses the rose onto the coffin. We climb into the buggy when she sees one of her relatives and feels as if it's required to sob with her.

I roll my eyes as she jumps out of the carriage. "I'll be back soon, dear." I sit in my carriage and tap my feet, annoyed at the whole situation. I look out the left side of the buggy and see a few boys playing baseball. The pitcher throws the ball and the batter strikes it hard, sending it flying over the field. I tilt my head in wonder.

The batter notices me and laughs. "See the girl, Emmett? I think she wants to play!" The pitcher whose name is Emmett comes trotting over to my buggy and spits on the ground before it. "What's your name, girl?" The older boy asks. "Maria Merryweather." I say, my voice filled with pride. Emmett chews a blade of grass in amusement. "Well, Maria Merryweather, how 'bout you take a hit with us?"

Emmett opens the door for me and I step out. He laughs at my appearance; he knows I've been mourning. "Good job trying to run in that mourning dress, princess." _So I guess now everyone calls me princess._ I think to myself. My shoes clack upon the ground as I walk over to the dirt ball-field. "Maria Merryweather, guys." He introduces.

"That's Pig," He says pointing to a chubby boy. "There's Dumb and there's Dumber," He says as we walk past two shabby looking twins. "There's Benny—he's the batter you just saw. And then Spankie, Trashy, and Jack-A."

I look to the boy named Jack-A. "Why is he named that?" I ask politely. Emmett snickers. "Jack's last name is another word for donkey." He replies. Jack-A nods. "Jack Ass isn't the type of name I really like to be called." He laughs. Benny hands me the bat as Emmett heads to his place at the pitcher's spot. Dumb, Dumber, and Trashy yell, "Hit her out! She can't do it!"

Emmett throws and I swing and miss. I blush furiously as they start to cackle at my mistake. I kick off my shoes in annoyance. "Try again." I say. Emmett throws the ball, and I swing around with the bat. They begin to laugh, but then stop when I strike the ball farther than any of them have. I take off running until I hit all of the bases and score myself a home-run.

"Yeah, baby! How do you like it now?" Dumb, Dumber, and Trashy silence immediately as I begin to laugh in their faces. "Now I can laugh at _you!" _I yell. Emmett high-fives me and congratulates. "That was just luck," He smirks. "Maria!" Mrs. Heliotrope screams. "Get away from those boys this instant!" I turn back to Emmett. "She calls," I say.

As I turn to leave, Emmett tells me to wait. "Where do you live?" He asks. "Well, I don't really live anywhere. I'm just staying here fore a week." He chuckles at me. "Well than where are you staying?"

"Oh, I'm staying in Stonegate Manor." I reply to him. His jaw drops to the ground. "Stonegate Manor? Wow, that's—"

Mrs. Heliotrope screams my name again, making me turn and run to her. "Good Lord, girl! Come when I call you." I hop into the buggy and watch Emmett as I leave. "He's an interesting boy." I say to Mrs. Heliotrope. "Oh, I believe it." She replies, sounding like she's completely forgotten about what just happened.

"What's so special about Stonegate Manor?" I ask her curiously. "It's said to be one of the biggest mansions in London." She says. I gape at her. "That's amazing." I say. "My cousin Adelaide lives there—she's filthy rich." Mrs. Heliotrope says. "Lady Adelaide Hamilton, the richest woman in all of London. And it's all because of her rotten husband Richard Hamilton; if she didn't have him, she'd be as poor as he—"

"Mrs. Heliotrope!" I yell before she can say the curse. "Forgive me," She says, and I smile. "It's alright."

The buggy pulls into the mansion driveway. Lady Hamilton steps out of backyard, an expensive china teapot in her hand. "Tea's around back, dearie." She coos at me. I step out from the buggy and nod at her. "Thank you, Lady Hamilton." Her large garden is littered with white roses and all kinds of lilacs and wildflowers. People fill the many tables sipping tea and eating small cakes. They all look like they'd be one of her snobby friends—and I'm right.

A maid taps me on the shoulder and hands me my first letter from Robin. "Thank you, Bethany." I say and open the letter. I smile when I see his sloppy cursive on the paper. I sit by lilacs and read the letter.

_Princess,_

_Life in Moonacre Valley is awfully different without you. I have no one to tease and no one to call my "princess". And if I do say so myself, that's become very difficult for me. I find myself calling the maids your name. I've spent most of my time in Sunset Valley because it's been so nice here. Is London as rainy as they say it is? _

Hope you're having fun, because I'm not! Coeur sent me on another trip with the clan to hunt down another man…fun, huh? Not. He said we'd return at sundown everyday to sleep and have free time. This is the only time I have to write you letters and I'm terribly tired. So let's call it a night, shall we? Sleep tight, princess.

_-Robin _

I fold the short letter up again and hug it to my chest. I notice that the talking amongst everyone has stopped. They're all staring at me, sitting in the bed of lilacs. To them, it's extremely unladylike to do that. They chew their cakes and sip their tea as they glare at me. I guess I've forgotten the London ways: what is proper and what is improper. Apparently this was improper. I didn't even have my legs crossed while I sat.

"What are you looking at?" I say rudely and make my way into the house.


	7. Passion and a Puddle

Warning: There may be some things you find inappropriate at the end, but don't worry, it's only kissing. I don't know if I should rate this M or T. Sorry 'bout that.

ROBIN'S POV

_Robin, _

_I hate London and their weekly balls that we all must attend… and the worst part is, it's at the mansion I'm staying in. It's torture, or so I'm told. This is my third ball I've been to and every single time I was there, I was bored to death by the young men who wanted to dance with me. I wish you were here, because I don't want to dance with anybody but… you know what I'm trying to say, don't you? _

_The ball is tonight, and I haven't a thing to wear nor do I have a boy to attend the ball with. I hate London—plus I have to wear something black because I'm in mourning. Black on me makes me want to vomit. Black is more suitable for bandits…like you. You do look good in black. _

_Mrs. Heliotrope is also thinking of staying longer than a week…maybe even a month or two! I cannot stand it. I'll probably run away from her and back home, but think how she'll be worried!_

_I want to meet you somewhere tonight, bird boy. I absolutely need to see you and talk to you. I guess you can say that I miss you. Good thing you're not here to see my face—I do believe it's turned a nice shade of tomato. _

_Yesterday I played baseball with some boys and I met a boy named Emmett. He's kind of…odd, you can say. He seemed surprised when I told him I was staying Stonegate Manor. Write me back and tell me about the news in Moonacre Valley._

_Take care, bird boy! _

_-Maria_

I don't know how many times I've that letter, but I know it was enough to make me start to get a headache. Maria met a boy? I thought my kiss gave a big indication that I liked her. One of my clan members named Leo came into the room and plopped next to me. "Still thinkin' about the girl, De Noir?" I glance briefly at him. "Yep. She won't escape my thoughts."

Leo chuckles instantly. "Stupid girls… they always leave you hanging." He says. "Why do you miss her so much anyways? Are you two a "thing" now, or what?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "Why would you care?" I ask him. Leo shrugs, backing off. "I don't know, man. I just thought after the way you kissed her, you were automatically—" I hold my hand up to cease his speaking. "How did you know about that?" I half whisper, half shout. Leo's emerald green eyes light up like a spark. "Robin, the whole clan saw that kiss. You know we're out and about at night."

I run a hand through my curls. "No, I didn't know that. And so now all of the clan knows I kissed Maria?" Leo nods at me. "Pretty much." I clench my fists in anger, and then release my grip. "Okay, then. Who cares if they know anyway?" Leo raises his eyebrows at me. "You're acting weird today." He says, and gets up to exit.

Leo was exactly right. I _was_ acting weird today. But why, was I?

MARIA'S POV

"Hold onto the bed post, darling." Mrs. Heliotrope says, holding tightly onto the strings of my girdle. I do as I'm told, and I suck in my stomach, which is already amazingly thin. She nearly suffocates me by pulling too hard. "Now the corselet." Mrs. Heliotrope says, and hands me the piece of clothing. I slip it on and she pulls harder than she did the first one. "Unh," I pant, air barely escaping my body. She hands me my dress, and then my bustle.

As usual, the dress and bustle are black. I think I've gotten sick of black lately. I need a splash of color to prevent myself from looking outrageously drab. As soon as I'm fully clad, Mrs. Heliotrope weaves my hair into a fishtail braid on the side of my head. She stands in front of me and inspects my appearance. "Humph," She says, and goes and pulls up the chest part of my dress.

"Mrs. Heliotrope!" I scold and push her hands away. "I'm fifteen, for goodness sake. I should be able to…" She gives me "the look", but still lets me wear it the way I want. The clock strikes nine o' clock, and we head down the stairs just as a truckload of people start piling into the giant mansion. I look around for someone I might know, but it's useless. I instantly place myself around the snack table, slowly devouring her stuffed olives.

"Maria?" Someone says. I whip around as I pop the olive into my mouth. "Aren't you…?" The boy nods, ashamed by his appearance too. "Yep, I'm the boy you met at the ball field. My full name is Emmett Wilkerson, and that's my mom." He points to a very strict looking lady talking to Lady Hamilton. "She's the firmest mother any boy could ever hope to have. It's crazy."

I've never taken much time to look at Emmett, but now that I have the time, I notice he's very handsome. He has straight brown hair with jade colored eyes that could imprison your interest for hours upon hours. "Do you want to dance, Miss Merryweather?" Emmett asks me, outstretching his hand towards me. I gladly take it, as he leads me out to the dance floor.

"I'm warning you right now, Emmett, that I am a horrid dancer." I inform him with a grin. He smiles back and says, "Don't break my toes." I hold his hand as his arm slips around my waist. The waltz music starts to play and we move to the beat. On my perfect streak of five steps without stepping on someone, I go and crush his foot. He gasps in pain. "Hey, watch it boat feet."

I laugh and apologize. "My apologies Mr. Wilkerson, but may I have you know that you were the one that wanted to dance with me." He finds this funny. "Touché, princess Merryweather." I narrow my eyes at him, making him laugh. "So are you going to come back to the ball field, or what? Everyone misses you, but they won't admit it." I enlarge my eyes. "Even Trashy and the Dumb twins?"

Emmett seems surprised that I know of their names. " Yep, even Trashy and the Dumb twins. I think Jack-A's got a little crush on you, as well." I step on his foot again, making him squeeze my hand tightly. "Jeez, you really are a horrid dancer." I slap him playfully in the back of the head. "_I_ am only aloud to say that." He throws his hands up. "Sorry, little diva."

"Really Emmett, what's with the stupid nicknames?" I ask him in wonder. "I don't know. I've never really associated with girls before…I don't know what to call them, so I just make up names." Emmett swings me around to the corner. "Why don't you just call them by their names?" I say with a grin. Emmett shrugs. "I don't know, I guess. I like giving people nicknames—like I did with my friends. Spankie's real name is Julian, and Pig's name is Harry."

I nod my head slowly. "I like to call you princess," He says softly. "A lot of people do…" I murmur, shifting my eyes to the ground. "Why do you?"

Emmett starts to get red. "I like to call you princess because you look and act like one." I feel like putting my hand over my chest. "Thank you," I say, feeling touched by his words. The clock strikes ten o' clock, making me look out the window for Robin. I have no idea if he's coming or not. I can only hope that he is.

"Is everything okay?" asks Emmett and I nod at him. "Oh yeah, everything's good." I reply. The music changes to the quick and nimble Hungarian Dance, which is surprisingly fast, compared to the last song—and that was the slow and gentle Waltz of the Flowers. I try my best to keep up with Emmett, but it's a complete fail. "Wait, I can't keep up—" I lose my ability to speak when I'm thrown into the air by him.

"Th-That was highly improper, Emmett, I—" He twirls me multiple times until I feel incredibly dizzy and want to collapse. The music comes to an abrupt end, and I'm glad. Emmett smiles at me, but notices my shaken body. "You're turning green." He notifies me, and I react by putting a hand over my mouth and running away. I lock myself into Lady Hamilton's extravagant bathroom and slide down at the door.

A knock sounds at the door. "Maria, are you okay?" Emmett asks. "I'm okay, just feeling a little queasy from that… dance." I hear him chuckle. "Sorry 'bout that princess." I ignore him and go to the window. I bang my head against the glass loudly. I hear a rustle and I look up.

I nearly faint at what I see. There was Robin, standing on the other side of the bathroom window smiling. "You know, what if you looked in when someone was using the toilet?" Robin shrugs. "I'd apologize." He simply says. "Now get out here so I can see you."

I look to the door and think, _they won't let me leave if I go out through the door. _I decide to open the bathroom window and join him. I would have nearly twisted my ankle on a rock if Robin's arms hadn't been there to break my fall. I flush as I realize how close our lips are to each other's. "Thank you," I say shyly. "No problem." I lead Robin to the secret gazebo in the forest.

I knew of the gazebo before this, but I'd actually never been to it. I gawk at the beautiful sight. Lady Hamilton's decorated it with tiny lights that snake up and down the poles and meet at the top. "This is beautiful, princess." I've missed that name so much. Even though I've been called that quite a lot by Emmett.

We walk up the gravel path to the small building. I marvel at the beauteous scene. The lights are tiny, but powerful. They award the trees with looming shadows.

Robin's eyes have a mischievous twinkle set upon them as he watches me step into the gazebo. "You look beautiful in black," Robin says. "And I don't see you vomiting now, either." I beam at him, knowing that he'd gotten my letter. "Do you think I could fit into your clan?" I joke. Robin wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close. "No. None of the female clan members could ever look or act like you. They're all garbage."

I stand on my tippy-toes to softly kiss his cheek. "I'm glad to hear that you don't think I'm garbage." I sigh into his ear. "I think I might…" He begins. He brushes his lips against mine, giving me a fluttery feeling. He holds my face in his hands. "I think I might do something I might regret," I open my eyes wide. "Regret?" I ask, and he nods his head. "But I doubt that I will."

He tilts his head at me and smiles. He backs me up against one of the poles quickly. "What are you doing, De Noir?" I ask with a smirk. He gives me one of his smug little grins. Instead of using his words, he uses his lips. They mold against mine perfectly like they were an exact copy of mine. He pushes his mouth against mine in attempt to part my lips, and he succeeds. I can tell he's enjoying the taste of my mouth as he closes his eyes.

He gives me a lopsided grin, as he presses on further. He plants little caressing kisses all the way down my neck. He converts his eyes from my face to my chest. I notice and push away his face with a chorus of giggles. "Stop it, you devil." I scold him. He wraps one arm around my neck, and the other in my hair. "Show me what you've got, _princess."_ He challenges me.

Robin has to bend down to kiss my bottom lip. "I'd like to see, Maria, I really would." I eye the hat atop his mess of curls. I snatch it and wiggle from his grasp. "Oh, I see how you like to play the game."

I honestly don't know what his words mean, but I think it's sexy. I place the hat upon my head as I run down the gravel path. He lunges for me and tackles me onto the ground. "You're not aloud to have my hat even if I did love you." He says the last part of the sentence rather quickly, hoping I wouldn't catch it, but I fortunately do. "You love me?" I ask.

His breath comes in small, quick puffs. I breathe in his scent happily. He smells like pine trees and cigar smoke. "I didn't say that, did I now princess?" I replay his words in my head. Huh, guess he didn't. "But do you?" I question nervously. He doesn't answer me back. He nearly pulls my arm out of its socket when he tries to help me up. "Let's go." He says.

Robin grasps my hand as we walk back down the path. "I don't want you to stay a month here." He says. "I think I'll miss you too much." I turn my head towards him. "I will too." I feel like throwing myself upon him and kissing him until my lips bled. But I didn't. I must remain a lady and let him do all of the work. Plus, I must play hardball. I have to stop giving into his sweet kisses and words. I have to stop surrendering to his passion.

I'm stronger than this—am I? He smiles at me as we walk further away from the gazebo. I suddenly step in something cold and wet. I infer that it's just a muddy puddle. "These shoes are Loveday's white—" As I look down, I cannot believe my eyes. "Good God, Robin." I say, seeing that the puddle stretched the whole way across the path. "That's not water or mud." He looks down at my shoes in shock. "Oh, no. That's definitely not."

That puddle had belonged to someone, and I'm sure they were missing it now.

**Left you on edge, hmm? Yup. That's how I roll. Review and send me PM's if you have questions or comments. Hope you enjoyed :) - Courtney104DeNoir**


	8. Poker Problems

ROBIN'S POV

I go home not long after the "little puddle incident" Maria had. I enter the castle gates and creep up the wooden steps in silence. As I open the back door, I hear roaring laughter and the clink of wine glasses. "Robin, is that you?" Nick says. He peeks his head around the corner, his blonde hair gleaming in the firelight. "Ah, the Poker Prince is back. C'mon and play with us."

I look at the Poker table, inspecting my players. Leo, Darren, Nick, Connor, Matt, and… "Where's Brendan?" I ask, taking my seat next to Leo. Connor shrugs his shoulders, not having a clue where the boy went. "He disappeared about two hours ago, and hasn't come back since." I roll my eyes. "He's always messing around in the forest, stupid kid."

Matt deals the cards, a smirk spreading across his face in an evil sort of way. "Let's see if I can take your throne, De Noir." He says to me. I look at my cards and grin. "I forfeit four of mine," Darren says, pushing his plastic chips into the pile. "As do I." Says Connor. Leo forfeits five chips, and Nick forfeits seven chips. "How 'bout you, Matt?" I say, pouring myself some wine. I lift the glass to my lips and take a gulp. "I forfeit…_all."_ I choke on my drink. "Are you sure you want to do that?" I ask, and he nods confidently. "Oh yes,"

Leo lays down his cards. He reddens with shame at his cards—it was a no pair hand. Darren and Nick both have a flush, and Connor has a full house. "Matt?" I say, turning my head towards his. I notice the fear in his eyes, but he still tries to remain calm and certain of his hand. "Lay your eyes on these puppies." He spits at me, and slams his cards down. "Straight flush."

I erupt with laughter, throwing my head back. "Tut, tut, tut." I gently lay my cards in front of him. The rest of their clan strains their neck to see. "10, Jack, Queen, King, and last but not least, _ace!"_ His pale skin turns crimson as he bubbles with anger. I can see flames in his sapphire eyes. "That's the end of the game, then." Leo says, and throws his money on the table. The rest of my clan pays up and leaves the room. All except Matt, who sits at the table, reluctant to give me one hundred fifty bucks. "Don't be a bad sport, man." I taunt him endlessly with my voice.

He stands up clenches his fists tightly. I see his veins bulge out in an odd sort of way. "There's no way, De Noir."

He grasps the collar of my jacket and pulls me up. "Fifteen bloody times I had to pay you up," Matt growls at me. I wrench myself from his tight grasp. "You're drunker than I thought." I say, looking at his hunched over self. He pants, his face red and sweaty. "I ain't payin' you no hundred fifty bucks." He grumbles. Matt approaches me slowly, his fists balling up tighter and tighter.

He swings at me almost instantly, but I duck and dart away. "Control yourself, Williams." I say loudly. He thrusts a punch at me again, but this time instead of running away, I catch his oncoming fist in my hand. I push his hand roughly away. He yells out, furious at my doing. He curses louder at me. I nail him in the abdomen, making him double over. I try to run past him, but he swings his legs out to trip me; and he does so. "You ain't getting away yet, De Noir!" He screams.

I stumble over his muscular legs and down the stairs. I notice a six inch gash I've just received from the sharp edge of the bottom step. Blood spurts from my knee. He rushes down quickly, and swings again. This time he hits me hard in the face. Blood spurts from my nose, as I stand upright. "You're dead," I snarl at him and punch him back in the face. He staggers back and smacks his head on the hard stone wall. I throw another punch at his face, knocking him nearly unconscious. He trips forwards, and lands on me, trapping me beneath his blood-spattered body.

_Now he's unconscious. _I think to myself as I push Matt off of my body. My arm throbs as of now since that fool fell on me.

Leo comes around the corner, his eyes beholding a gory sight. "Robin—did you do that?" I shake my head, pained by my nose and my leg…AND my arm to top it off. "He fought me first, Leo. It was all…" I move towards the bloody stone wall for support. "-self defense."

He gives me his arm for support. "Eh, I knew it was coming. I just didn't want to get involved in it." I glare at him. "Okay, so just let me get clobbered by a drunk brute while you sit around doing nothing." He grins. "Sorry."

"Hmm." I reply.

He helps me up the steps and to the castle. "I think you ought to go to the castle doctor." I shake my head, reluctant. "No man, I'll be fine." I lumber to my room and slam the door. I sit at my writing desk to write Maria before bed. Despite the pain, I get out my pen and paper pad.

_Dear Maria,_

_It's nearly midnight, and I'm writing to you. I've just gotten nearly killed by one of my high clan members. He attacked me after I won a game of poker… I got a royal flush and you can guess what I did from there—flushed him down the toilet. Got a six-inch cut on my leg, and I do believe my nose is broken._

_But no worries, princess. I'll be just fine. I can almost picture your pretty little face twisted with anger and concern. But don't be such a worry-wart. You know I will be just fine. I've practiced ways to thrive during painful circumstances like this. I have bandages stashed in my top drawer that is supposed to be my trouser drawer…ha! _

_I wish I could see your face right now. You'd probably say, "That is highly improper, Robin!" Bah, princess. Who cares? I am very far from proper. You said it yourself—I am a bandit and that's all I ever hope to be. My arm was healing, but after that a—I mean, idiot fell on me, I think I've injured it more. I've just realized how stupid I'm talking right now. Next thing I know, you'll be coming back to Moonacre just to check on me, BUT DON'T. _

_I'm a grown man (of seventeen, almost eighteen) and I can take care of myself. I miss you…everything bad seems to happen when you're gone. I suppose you're my good luck charm. Any how, I must bring this happy letter to a close. I would smirk at you if you were here._

_Love, Robin. _

I lick the stamp, and stick the post on the white letter. What will Maria think? That I can't get along without her? I stumble over to my drawer and pull a bandage out of the drawer. The cut is spurting with blood all over my floor. I bind it around my leg to stop the blood stream. My hands are scarlet with my hot blood. "Robin?" I hear my tutor, Mr. Santiago say. "I heard about the poker fight with Matt from Leo. He told me you were injured—let me in, boy."

I limp over to the door and unlock the latch. Once the tall foreign man sees me, he nearly faints. "Robin, you're bleeding ev-everywhere!" Mr. Santiago steps in a pool of my blood as he enters. "You really ought to go to the castle doctor." He frets. "No." I refuse. "I'll be fine." He helps me bandage my nose, my leg, and replaces the bandages on my arm.

By the time he's done with me, I look like an injured snowman. "You'd best get some rest so those wounds can heal up." I collapse on my soft bed covered with furs and feather blankets. "That was the idea," I say. "I'll clean up the blood puddles tomorrow."

"No, no, no." Mr. Santiago fusses. "They will stain the floor and your father will whip me." I laugh at him as he gets on all fours and soaks the puddles up. "Crazy boy." He mutters with a smile. "Goodnight." I say, flicking off the light while he's still in my room. "I understand, young De Noir. Just like your father, or so I was told."

"Goodnight." I repeat, hoping he'd shut up. "Y-Yes, I shall be going now." I'm relieved when he shuts the door.

**A/N:**

**Hello my fellow readers **

**Sorry this chappie isn't very interesting compared to the last one… all of the juice in one chapter, and now I left you wondering whose blood (if you haven't already figured out what the puddle was) was on the ground, and if they'd kiss again. But I _did_ give you some good action and violence **

**I promise I will make chappie nine much, much betta! **


	9. The Bet

MARIA'S POV

When I read Robin's letter, I was furious. He sends me that stupid letter probably to make me worry. "He's a demon." I say. Mrs. Heliotrope comes into the room to sit besides me as I sit at the vanity, rereading the letter over and over again. "What is it, Maria?" She asks, putting a supportive hand on my tiny shoulder. "Robin's been injured again." I reply angrily. "I can't wait until I'm back at Moonacre so I can beat the living daylights out of him."

"Maria!" Mrs. Heliotrope scolds. "You mustn't talk like that. But change of subject, darling. You have a visitor." I tilt my head and ask who the visitor may be. "Why don't you go and look yourself?" She says. "Give old Mrs. Heliotrope a nice break from being on her feet all day." I roll my eyes and smile. She nods and twists her diamond wedding ring that Digweed bought her. "Alright, fine."

I make my way down the long staircase to the boy standing at the door. "Oh, hello." I smile at him gingerly. "Hello, princess." Emmett's straight chestnut hair and is messed and very winded-looking. He tossed that nice black suit and replaced it for leather pants and a blue shirt. "I made a bet with Trashy and Pig that you'd strike 'em both out…I need you to come and play and make your old pal satisfied."

I smirk at him. "I doubt that I can do it again, Emmett." He rushes towards me and grabs my hand. "You did it once perfectly, and I know you can do it again. If I could bet, I'd bet my money on you." I look down at myself in my long mourning dress. "I-I-I, uh… Emmett I can't really—" He hushes me and pulls me out the door. "I don't even have my hair—"

"Who cares?" Emmett yells at me, as he pulls me down the street. "No, I don't…I can't really…you won't like the results…" He tugs me forward and around a corner. "I'm going to trip if you keep doing that." I warn him, but he just smiles. "Come on," He says. I purposefully stumble then, jerking him backwards. "That's it." He says, and grabs me around the waist and lifts me into his arm. "I don't want to be carried, Emmett. I have legs."

He sprints off again, his shoulder nailing into my stomach every time he takes a step. "You weren't using them, though." He jokes with me. I slap him in the back teasingly. "Ouch." He says with a laugh. He dumps me down at the dusty ball field and he makes me face Pig and Trashy. "Hey there, little girl." Trashy chews a bit of tobacco. I cringe at the sight of his teeth grazing that nasty piece of garbage.

"Ready to strike us out?" Pig taunts me. I start to step back and I hit Emmett. "You can do this," He says and pats my head. "Now go ahead." Benny hands me the bat with an evil grin. "Good luck—Not." I huff and roll my eyes. Trashy pitches for me, throwing the ball as hard as he can. I smack the ball as hard as I can, and watch it go flying over their heads. "I got it." Pig says, holding out an invisible ball towards Trashy. "You idiot! She hit the stupid ball." He spits on the ground. Pig looks in his glove, disappointed.

"I had it…I really…" Spankie comes up and smacks the fat boy in the back of the head. "Strike her out, pig. No dumb girl can come into our group and beat us all. It's impossible." Emmett comes back with the ball and pats me on the back. "Good job."

Pig takes his place on the pitcher's base and swings his arm around until the ball slips loose from his grasp and comes whirling at me. I whack the ball again, but not as far as I'd hoped it would go. I run to first base, gaining on second, and then slowly third. "Get her, you fat brute!" Trashy screams to Pig. I pick up my pace towards fourth base when something hits my side, and hard too. I stop dead in my tracks like a deer in the headlights, gasping for air.

Emmett comes running towards me with worry in his eyes. "Maria!" He cries, nearing me. "I c-c-can't," I point to my throat, and cough. "Breathe," He says, not having a clue what to do to help me. I cough again, this time regaining my breath. "You fool! Why did you let them hit me like that?" I try to hit him, but I stop when a terrible pain emerges from my waist. "Ah," I cry out.

I put my fingers to my side, which had a tiny blood stain on it. "Oh God,"

Emmett rips the side of my dress open to take a look at my wound. "Get away from me," I say covering my bare skin that he revealed. "That's indecent." I turn from him and look at my wound. It was a giant purplish blue bruise that was bruised so bad that it cut into my skin a little.

Emmett catches a glimpse of my injury. I spin on my heel to walk over to him, and slap him square in the face. "Never _ever_ ask me to play that stupid game _again!"_ I run away from the ball field and away from the boy. I stop when I hear him scream at his friends. "Pig, you blockhead! Who in the right mind would aim the ball at an innocent girl?" I hide myself behind a tree to listen. I hear the chubby boy scream out as Emmett hit him. "You're all insane." He hisses and runs down towards me.

I start walking again to make it look that I was never eavesdropping on him. "Maria, wait." I glare at the pavement as he catches up to me. "Please, I want to apologize." He puts a hand on my shoulder and I slap it away. "Leave me alone," I snarl at him. "Princess—" I whip around to confront him, furious at the whole situation. "Do not call me that, Wilkerson. I am not your princess and I will only be Robin's princess. Now leave me alone!"

He silences at Robin's name. "Who's he?" I look at the scarlet blood staining my dress. "Robin De Noir is my one and only." I reply quietly, and make my way back to Stonegate Manor. I look back to Emmett, whose face is twisted with confusion, love, and hatred. "Robin De Noir? That son of a—"

"Do not make fun of him, you disgusting beast." I snap at him. "How do _you_ know him, anyways?" Emmett takes a step towards me. "I was in the clan," He says. "Don't you remember me?" _A boy standing next to Robin with a red shirt under a leather jacket grabs me tightly and says, "Make friends with the cockroaches." _

"That was you?" I say in surprise. "How did you move here in the last year?" He snorts disrespectfully. "Robin lied to nasty old Coeur and got me sent back to the city with my mother who, did I mention, hates me." I gulp loudly. "I'll explain later, princess." He says to me. "I gotta get back to the boys. But do me a favor, and don't stay mad at me. I've had enough people mad at me in a week."

**A/N: **

** Emmett and Robin knew each other and hate each other? Yup. You'll get more details in the next chapter, which I'll try to post tomorrow, or something. I'd also like to thank CleoCorrine for being my most dedicated reviewer and reader. It means a lot when someone gives me a good review on my story, and then I know that people don't think that my story sucks. –Courtney104DeNoir **


	10. Secrets Told and Truth Revealed

I sit in Lady Hamilton's tea garden, alone and happily soaking up the free time. The sun shines down on me, bringing out the true silky red color in my curls. I bat my lashes up at the treetops innocently. The wind blows in my face, making me breathe in the sweet scent it carries with it. "Maria?" I snap out of my glorious trance and frown at the person who calls my name.

"Emmett? How did you get into Lady Hamilton's tea garden?" I say, whipping around to face him. His leather pants are dirty and ripped, his leather jacket heavy upon his shoulders. Today he wears a black shirt instead of a blue. "You look like you'd be one of Robin's clan members." I say, still a bit angered about yesterday's little episode. "Well, it's true. And I've come to explain like I told you I would."

I gesture him to the empty seat beside me. "Explain away," I say to him, as he gets comfortable in the chair. "Robin and I absolutely despise each other. And we've a reason to, Maria, so don't give me that face." I smooth out my glare into a calm mask. "The reason why is that Robin lied to Coeur that I was trying to capture you for myself, so you could lead me to the pearls and I could rule the valley. And it wasn't true, Maria."

_Why would Robin say such things? Would Robin even dare to? I haven't a clue. _I think to myself, considering valid things and invalid things. _Robin doesn't lie…or does he? _I tell myself quickly that I'm asking myself too many questions. I am overwhelming myself. "But you weren't and you didn't?" I half ask, half question him.

"No, I didn't. Even if I wanted to, which I _didn't,_ I couldn't have because that rotten—"

"Do not speak in such way about Robin." I scold. He rolls his eyes to the sky, where he watches the serene clouds tumble about in the bright blue sky. "I couldn't have because when Robin told Coeur, he banished me and gave me this." To my surprise, he shrugs off his leather jacket and black shirt. He shows me scars from multiple whippings and beatings. "They're here to stay." Emmett says, turning back around to look at my expression.

"Robin would never—" Emmett quickly shushes my protest. "Oh Maria, but Robin did." I shift my eyes to the floor. He bends down to me and lifts my chin. "Don't be like that," He says. "Hate to see a pretty girl upset." I raise my eyes to look at him. "You think I'm pretty?" I ask suddenly.

"Of course I do," He purrs. "Who doesn't?" I gulp, feeling terribly awkward. I push his hand away, for I've promised myself to Robin, and no one else. "Is that all, then?" I ask him curiously. He nods his head back at me, and turns to leave. "If you were a part of the clan, then where is your hat?"

Emmett chuckles and turns around. "The hats are given from Coeur when you first become part of the De Noir clan, and I used to have mine all the way down until when I was twelve." I bite down on my lip firmly. "So you got yours taken away from you when you were banished… and I don't understand how Robin thought one man could take over the valley by himself."

Emmett's green eyes gaze into mine. "Robin said I wasn't alone. He told them that I was with a group of people, and they were all banished along with me. You'd recognize us as the baseball boys down at the dirt field." I widen my eyes. "Even Pig, Jack-A, and Spankie? And the Dumb twins, too?" I ask him, astonished at his words.

"All of 'em. We all have a strong abhorrence towards the rest of the De Noirs." Big Ben strikes twelve o' clock noon and Emmett looks back behind him. "Until we meet again." He bids me farewell with a kiss upon my cheek. I freeze instantly as his lips land on my cheek and graze quickly and softly. I stand in the garden, my lips forming to an "o" and my eyes peel open as wide as they could go.

I take my hand and wipe the kiss off of my cheek in silence. I grab the wine glass on my tea table and knocked it back quickly. "Stupid Emmett…stupid boys…"

ROBIN'S POV

Loveday nurses me in my room, replacing bandages and bringing me many different soups, most of them I haven't even heard of. She places a cold, sopping cloth across my forehead as she pours more of the stinging medicine onto my leg. "Loveday, why must you keep doing that?" I growl in pain. She gives me a compassionate look and kisses my cheek.

"It seems that you're always hurting yourself." She laughs softly. I don't find this funny. She takes another cloth and mops up some of the dried blood on my leg. "But you're a fighter," She begins, scrubbing at my wound. "Because you're a De Noir."

I find myself happily tuning her out as I stare blankly out the window. I look at the way the birds flit from tree to tree, singing mating calls to each other. "Guess you don't want to know about Maria." I snap out of my reverie when I hear Loveday say her name. "What about Maria?" I ask quickly.

"Today is her last day in London." Loveday replies, untying the bandage on my arm. "So she'll be back in Moonacre tomorrow." My sister apparently sees the excitement in my face, and snorts at me. "I do love a good case of young love," She begins. "Just like Benjamin and I. And our wedding was exactly how I wished it to be."

I think back to the wedding, wondering what was so perfect about it. _Once Loveday had said yes to Benjamin, the crowd of family and friends erupted with claps and cheers. An upbeat dance started as my family started to dance and sing—well, only the ones drunk would sing and clash beer glasses. Maria noticed me sitting on the chair in the corner, bored as a brick. She skipped over to me, her frilly white dress bouncing as she came bounding over. "Why are you sitting down while this tremendous style of music is playing?" She said. _

_ "I think I'd rather sit." I replied to her, embarrassed by my white tuxedo. I was not the boy to wear a tuxedo and nice, proper clothing. "No, no. Please dance with me Robin. I feel lonely." She said back, and pushed out her lip out in a pouty face. "I can't dance, princess." I protested, and she grabbed my hand, and flung me from my seat. "Neither can I, Robin." She laughed. _

Loveday's dress was long and extravagant, the backyard littered with white roses and wedding day gifts. Maria and I danced to the music, and we both clumsily follow each other. "I think I'm better than you." I say as she jabs her foot into mine. She smiles, the sunlight lighting up her pretty face.

Hmm, I guess her wedding was pretty dream-like in my opinion, though. She leans over me to grab another bandage off my windowsill. Her stomach presses against mine hardly giving us any space to breathe. "Sorry." Loveday says, her face growing redder by the minute. "Are you gaining…weight?" I say to her, trying my best not to sound rude. "No, no, it's just nothing."

I grab her hand and sit up. "Loveday what's going on? Are you…?" Loveday erupts with mirth and exclaims, "I tried my best to keep it from you until later!" I give her my best look of confusion. I try to put the puzzle pieces together: She was gaining weight. She blushed when I asked her about it. She apologized for it. She tried her best to keep it from me until later.

The gears in my brain start working to light up the dull light bulb beneath my skull. I knew what was going on now, as she starts to bite her nails. "You're pregnant?" I cry out in shock. "Yes, Robin." Loveday smiles at me and rubs her stomach. "Does father know?" I say, fearing for the sake of my poor sister. My father still wasn't exactly accustomed to the fact that his beloved daughter was in love with his once-foe.

"No. Nobody knows except the castle doctor and you. It would have just been the doctor if you wouldn't have discovered it." She finishes tending to my arm injury, and ties the last bandage around it. "Eventually we would have noticed you were getting round." She slaps my cheek softly, surprised at my reply. "I know that, and I wouldn't make Benjamin have a heart attack that the baby was coming so soon."

She picks up my hat from the arm chair beside my wardrobe, and places it on its rightful resting place on my head. "Little brother couldn't go without that," She says, a smile spreading across her rosy red lips. "I remember when you got that hat, you know. I was thirteen and you were seven. The ceremony was huge for the famous Coeur De Noir's son was becoming a part of the clan."

I look at Loveday in her long maroon dress. My sister prefers to wear comfy dresses unlike Maria—she always thought the need for a bustle, corselet, and girdle were inconsequential. "That was years ago," I begin. "How could you remember back that far?" She bends down to place a chaste kiss on my cheek. "How could I not? It was my baby brother's first ceremony. I'm sure you were uninterested, though. You were only a boy of a young age, and all you were interested in the time was climbing trees and secret hideouts in the woods."

I laugh at her reminiscence. "I won't tell anybody," I say as I switch back to Loveday's subject matter. She reaches out to tuck one of my loose brown curls back beneath the safe quarters of my hat. "Thank you, darling." She whispers into my ear. Suddenly, her facial expression turns into an "I-just-remembered-something" kind of look.

"You got a letter." She says, and pulls a creamy beige letter from her dress pocket. "It's from your special girl." And with that, she leaves the room so I can read my letter in privacy.

_Dear Robin,_

_ Met someone you know, and we need to talk at home. I'm leaving tonight, and I'll be here early tomorrow. I have a slight feeling you won't be excited for my news. That's all I'm telling you…I will see you soon, and farewell my De Noir friend._

_ -Love Maria_

I fold up the letter and slip it back into the envelope. It was a very small letter, and I realize that she likes to leave me on edge. The day was slipping away quickly, the blazing sun slowly sinking beneath the cool and serene mountains of Moonacre Valley. I wondered if Maria was packing her belongings into the carriage as she readies to depart London and come back to Moonacre.

I love that little redheaded troublemaker of mine.

**A/N:**

** Hello my fellow readers and Breathe Me fans… I hope this chapter was a little bit more interesting, and I tried a little harder to be descriptive. I'm shooting for 20 views and comments by the end of this week, so would you please be a peach and try to spread the word? Sorry to sound greedy if I am at all which I am not trying to be… **


	11. Coming Home

MARIA'S POV

The carriage rumbles through the gates that shield off Moonacre Valley from the outsiders. Mrs. Heliotrope fusses about her indigestion inside of the coach, popping pills upon pills into her mouth. "Back to the country," Mrs. Heliotrope sighs, and I think I hear a hint of sadness in her voice. "That was quite a journey." She says, and belches loudly. "Mrs. Heliotrope!" I say and begin to laugh.

"Don't laugh like that, Maria darling, it's unladylike. And why don't you have your hair up?" I sit back and stiffen my body. It's good to be back to Moonacre—I've had enough of being proper. Here, they didn't care about being proper or improper. A groggy Uncle Benjamin steps out onto the porch of Moonacre Manor to welcome us home. He waves at us and smiles, his brown eyes lighting up like a spark. "Welcome home, Maria. It's good to have you back." I rush from the carriage, holding my skirts in my hands.

"How I've missed Moonacre," I say and wrap my arms around his neck. "Maria!" I hear Loveday call from the house. "Oh, Loveday!" I cry and hurry towards her. "I've missed you too." Loveday's dirty blonde hair cascades down her back as she runs to embrace me. "Everyone was waiting impatiently for you to come back. Even Robin." I'd almost forgotten about Robin. "Well, I'm here now." I say with a wide grin.

I look back to Mrs. Heliotrope and see that Digweed's come and was hugging her. Digweed and Mrs. Heliotrope made such a perfect couple together. I look around and gaze at the beautiful scenery I call home. The large city buildings in my memory were replaced with great green mountains and towering trees as tall as Big Ben. "Wrolf is waiting for you in the house." Uncle Benjamin says. "And Periwinkle in the barn waiting for sugar cubes."

I grab my valise and make my way into the Manor. I am nearly tackled over by my furry friend Wrolf. He tickles my neck with dog-kisses and growls happily into my stomach. "It's good to see you again, my beloved demon dog." I ruffle the black fur on his head, and climb the staircase to my beautiful room.

I open the tiny door and peer into my room. It was just how I left it. Some of Loveday's old dresses sit on my bed, my wardrobe doors swung open and empty. A brand new plate of biscuits and milk parked on my side table. The bed sheets were made, and best of all; the ceiling is littered with beautiful stars. Not a single star moved and zoomed away like before when I hadn't yet lifted the curse. I throw my valise into the wardrobe, not caring to unpack yet. The hearth is ablaze, the flames dancing and sparking. I take a biscuit from my end table as I sit on my bed. I bite into the soft sweet and marvel at Marmaduke Scarlet's cooking. How I missed that little chef.

"Maria?" Someone says. "It's breakfast." I open the door to Loveday, holding her hand out to me. "Oh, I'm not very hungry this morning. I think I might go satisfy my hunger for the woodland smell." She nods, and leaves me be. I remember my trunk of dresses that I bought with Mrs. Heliotrope in London. It is turquoise with feathers for the bustle and skirt. The top is very tight, and I didn't realize that when I bought it. I slip on my black boots and take the secret tunnel out to the forest. I'd never actually tried the secret tunnel, but Loveday assured me many times that it was safe. I reach for the marble horse head on the hearth and tug it downwards, opening the tunnel to the forest.

There is a torch lit on the wall that I suspect Loveday uses every time she enters this way. I grasp the torch in my hands and shine the firelight into the darkness. I cautiously step in. I must have triggered something on the floor, for the door shuts with a loud "bang". I cringe at the sound, but I move forth. I shine the light before me as I start down the tunnel. As I travel down into the darkness, I hear laughing and the clink of forks and plates. "I'm under the dining room." I say as I press my search farther.

I walk for about five minutes in the darkness, my tiny torch leading me around. I finally reach the exit, which is hidden under a bunch of leaves. I push the leaves up and poke my head through the hole. I blow out the fire and drop the torch at the end of the tunnel. I hoist myself through the opening and look around for a slight remembrance of where I am. In the distance, I see the De Noir castle's red flag. I smile when I see a curly headed boy sitting on the top of the ledge. I brush my long auburn bangs away from my eyes. "ROBIN!" I scream loudly, making the boy on the ledge fall over in shock.

I can't help myself but laugh. He looks into the forest, his eyes searching for the girl who called him. "Teasing him, are you sugar?" I spin around to face the person who had spoken. "You're Connor aren't you?" I say. He nods and grins, dimples forming in the centers of his cheeks. "I'm honored that the Moon Princess knows my name." I giggle at him. Connor is actually quite attractive. He is probably the one that looks most like Robin with curls that seep from his black bowler hat and soft and friendly brown eyes.

"Where are you headed, fair maiden?" He jokes with me, and I point to Robin still sitting on that ledge, looking for me. "Oh he's been crazy telling us about you." Connor says. "Has he really?" I say in shock, and he says, "Oh yeah. Nonstop." I slap him good-humoredly. "Stop lying to me." I say with a smile. "Can you lead me to him? I honestly have no idea how to get in."

"You were here before," Connor sniggers at me. "And I remember having to chase you and lock you in, then chase you again." I laugh sarcastically. "Oh yes, that was fun for me."

"The entrance is just around the corner, if you were wondering." I trudge off in the other direction, forgetting to thank Connor for the help. I glance up at the ledge and notice that he's not there anymore. "Rob—" I am silence as I bump into a tall figure. "Welcome home princess." I hear the figure say, and then I know for sure that it's Robin. "Hello, bird boy." I say and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I got your letter." He says to me, stroking my head. "What is it that you wanted to tell me about?" I press my face against his chest and say the name, hoping to muffle it. I lift my face up to his. "I said it." I say. "That doesn't count." Robin says reluctantly. "You have to say it again."

I take a deep breath and prepare to tell him. "Do you know a boy named Emmett Wilkerson?" He gasps loudly at the name. "How…would you know…that?" I flush slightly and hide my face in his leather jacket. "Ah-Ah, no. How do you know that?" I stare at him blankly and seal my lips. "Answer my question, Maria." He says, getting a bit agitated. _Don't worry, Maria._ I think to myself and answer him bravely. "I met him in London, and he told me that you guys had some sort of background." Robin narrows his eyes at me. "What are the odds of that bastard meeting you in London."

"I beg your pardon? Emmett is a very nice boy—" He puts his finger over my lips. "Stay _away_ from him, Maria. Are we clear?" I nod reluctantly. "But I have more questions." Robin rolls his eyes. "My God Maria, what?" I unwrap my arms from his waist and take a step back. "He said you lied to Coeur and it almost cost him his life. He said that Coeur beat him and gave him scars and bruises." Robin's face turns red instantly and he starts screaming curses at not me, but Emmett, even though he wasn't even there.

"That's not true! He was going to capture you and kill you—" I put my hands on my tiny hips in protest. "So did you." He continues on, pretending that he didn't even hear me. "—He was going to steal the moon pearls and take over Moonacre Valley—"

"So were you!" I yell at him, stunning him. "Are you siding with him, Maria? He was going to go against all of us, and every single member of our clan heard him talking to his little buddies about this plot!" I glare at him. "No, I'm not siding with him, or you. I don't know which is the truth, and I don't want to. Both of your little _stories_ are horrid and if they were true, I don't know what I'd do."

Robin grabs my shoulders, his face filled with anger and hate. "I am not lying, Maria. Do you really think I would lie to you?" His grip tightens when I don't speak. "No!" I squeal when his hold on me becomes too tight. "No, I don't think you would lie to me, and I don't think Emmett would either!" His face softens when I say the first part, then hardens again at the second. "_You don't know him, Maria._" He hisses at me. "You don't know his background, or his aggressiveness. You don't know anything!"

I stomp my foot on the ground in frustration. "I've known him for a week—" He stops me quickly. "You've just reinforced what I've just said. You've only known him for a week." He was right. I didn't know him, but I wasn't losing this battle. "You are so rude!" I cry out in fury. I tremble with anger and disbelief. My bottom lip quivers so much that Robin looks at me with a puzzled expression. "I don't believe you, I won't believe you! I won't believe either of you!" Robin steps back as I clench my fists.

"You have no forgiveness, no heart, no warmth in your soul. You have no love…" I silence, as he stands over me with fire in those chocolate eyes of his. "I have no warmth?" He asks softly. "I have no heart?" He pulls me close so he can close the gap between us. "I can't love?" My heart rattles in my chest, screaming to be let out. "If I didn't have warmth, then I couldn't do this." He places a warm hand on my cheek and wraps his other arm around my waist. His body heat reflects onto me, making me widen my eyes. "If I had no heart, then I couldn't kiss you."

He brushes his lips against mine, making me shiver. I start taking in rapid breaths. He captures my lips and moves his against mine, beckoning me to kiss back. I shiver again as he kisses a bit harder, and then stops. "And if I had no love, I wouldn't have you. And you're still here, aren't you?" I nod, surprised about everything that he was doing. This wasn't his normal behavior. He was never this passionate. He releases me and runs a hand through his mop of curls. "See you later then." He says, shifting his eyes to the forest floor.

I watch him go, cemented to the ground in complete astonishment.

**A/N: Hello, my fellow readers. A little bit of passion from your favorite De Noir boy, and if I might express my opinion was making me shiver as I wrote it. Tell me if you'd like anything else in the story, 'cause I'm plenty open to suggestions!**


	12. Angered

Connor watches me with a puzzled expression on his face. I suspect that he'd witnessed all that had just happened. I bow my head down in shame. He shoots me a look of sympathy. "He'll get over it soon." He says, patting my shoulder. I shrug his hand off of me and continue down the gravel path. What had just happened? Robin had never been so passionate towards me before. He'd never touched me like that, or caressed me. I've also never seen him so angry. But I'm sure I'll see it again.

As I near Periwinkle's barn, I hear the mare whinny in delight. In a cup by the barn door, are the sugar cubes that she so desperately tries to reach. "Here Periwinkle, I'll give you one." She says and scoops her hand into the cup. She strokes the pony's nose as Periwinkle gladly takes the sugar cube. "Did you miss me, girl?" I ask her. "Did you want to go riding?" I open the stall and take her reins. "It's been awhile."

I mount the mare and push my heels into her soft belly to get her going. She starts at a nice trot. "I'll go to Sunset Valley." I say. Even though I haven't a clue where it was, I feel like I'm up to do some exploring. I need to clear my mind of all thoughts and just relax. I take a deep breath and start into the woods.

ROBIN'S POV

"Hey, Robin!" I hear Connor call to me. I quicken my pace to hopefully make him lose my trail. "I heard you guys talking about—" I redden more and clench my fists. "Can someone have the least bit of privacy? Maria and I have _no_ alone time without anybody snooping around and hearing us!" Connor stops in his tracks, surprised by my tone. "Man I just think we should be able to know since we all have Wilkerson, too."

"Don't speak of that name!" I scream at him. "It's damned." Connor walks a bit faster to catch up to me. "Robin, calm down, it's only a name." I enter the gates of the De Noir castle and close it behind me, trapping Connor on the other side. "Robin, I just want to talk." He cries to me. "Let it alone." I growl back at him and continue on my way. I walk into the dining hall, and grab an apple from the barrel.

One of my father's servants throws herself in front of me, in attempt to seduce me. "Fiona, what do you want?" I hiss at her, holding the apple away from her reach. "I don't know, Robin. What do _you_ want?" I roll my eyes and push her away against the barrel. "For you to get out my face." I reply to her shocked expression. I'm not the stupid drunk fool I was before.

Fiona scowls at me as she brushes her petite little black dress off. I don't care about her. I care about Maria and her safety, and apparently that was hard to do since she was a friend with my rival. I fill up my wine glass and sit at the table in the back with Leo. "Hey, Robin." He says with a grin. "What's new?"

"Oh, nothing." I say to him, and take a quick swig of the drink. Leo converts his eyes to my father and glares. "Loveday told Coeur about her being pregnant and he was furious. He said she was a disgrace to the family." I set down my glass. "I thought my buffoon of a father was over dueling with the Merryweathers." I say angrily. "I guess not." Leo replies.

"Is Loveday okay?" Leo nods at me. "Yes, but she was a bit shaken. He literally screamed at her in front of the whole clan." I shake my head in disbelief. I know I've always had this strong dislike for my father, but I still try to keep his respect for me. And I'm not doing such a great job on that.

I bite into the apple, heating up slowly. First Maria, second was Connor, and third was Coeur. Why do I keep getting angry today? It was ridiculous. "Maybe you should go calm down," Leo says, seeing the fire in my eyes. "You know, go take a nap, or maybe even take some alone time in the forest. Just don't let Coeur know."

I nod at Leo. It was exactly what I needed—a nice, calming trek in the woods. "If anyone asks, I'm in my room napping." I say with a wink. "Got you." Leo says back and blows a puff of cigar smoke in my face. "You're in your room _napping._"

**A/N: Now I know that this is a short chapter, but I wanted it to be later so I could make something happen… I didn't feel like continuing the day, because none of the events really mattered to the story. So I figure that it's in my best interest to stop here. The thirteenth chapter will be up probably today or tomorrow. Thanks for all my reviewers!**


	13. Lost

(Continuing Robin's POV)

As I exit the forest on the Merryweathers' side of the land, I notice Mrs. Heliotrope fussing about frantically. "Oh, where could that girl be?" She worries. "It's been hours since she was last here. Oh, I-I-I think she might have been kidnapped! You know how fierce Coeur's temper is. Maybe he's ordered that rotten boy of his to come!"

I scowl at the governess from the shadows of the bush. I am not rotten. "No, no, Jane. The De Noirs and the Merryweathers are at peace now." Sir Benjamin says to her. "Coeur would never attempt to take Maria again, anyways." Loveday steps forth and puts her hand on Mrs. Heliotrope's shoulder. "Robin is Maria's best friend and my brother. I know that he would never do something like that."

_Atta girl, keep making me look good. _I think to myself and grin. "But Mrs. Heliotrope has a point about Maria being gone that long. Maybe we should go look for her." Sir Benjamin mounts his horse and says to Loveday, "I'll be back soon. I don't want you looking for her in your…_condition._" Loveday giggles at him and moves forth into the house. "Mrs. Heliotrope, can you please fetch Digweed and Marmaduke? Tell them to help me look."

I tilt my head to the side. Maria was missing? She was probably just somewhere in the forest with a member of my clan. The little chef and the plump butler come out of the house to help Benjamin. "Digweed, you and Wrolf can go west and Marmaduke, you and Periwinkle can go north." Digweed speaks out quickly. "Thar be no Periwinkle in the barn, sir." He says to him. Digweed's voice sounds terribly annoying.

"What do you mean there's no Periwinkle in the barn? There's no way, unless…" Digweed nods his head at Benjamin for doubting his smarts. "Unless Maria took the horse! Ah-ha, Digweed you're a genius. Marmaduke, you can take one of the wagon-pulling horses to ride." Marmaduke salutes him, and then with a _pop!_ He was gone.

The Merryweathers, the servants, and the little chef all set out into the forest. I decide that I will help them look too. But my question was, why did Maria run away? Did she even run away? Was it the small argument we had? Well, it wasn't really an argument. I run off into the woods in search of my Moon Princess.

MARIA'S POV

I don't know how long I've been out in the woods trying to find Sunset Valley, but I wasn't getting closer to it. The last time Robin lead me to it, it took about fifteen minutes to reach the place. My attempt was taking much, much longer. It was midday, the sun shining brightly up ahead. At least it wasn't night. Periwinkle neighs as I steer her off into a different direction. My stomach growls angrily for I haven't eaten in five hours.

I suspect that the time is around four o' clock. The cicadas screech in the air. I haven't a clue where I am. I travel farther north. I begin to get irritated when I can't find my way out. "Hello?" I call out to the empty air. Nothing. The sun seemed to get hotter by the second. I rip off my bonnet and boots and throw them in the small backpack attached to Periwinkle's saddle.

"Robin are you here?" No answer. I expected it, too. I thought it a miracle if someone answered back. "Anybody?" I call again, and press my search farther.

ROBIN'S POV

We've been looking for Maria for at least two hours, and we've found no trace of her. It's like she'd just vanished into thin air. I push my curls from my eyes as search at the little underground hideout where we found the pearls. "Maria?" I say down the tunnel. I push open the door and see nothing. I pull on the stone that lead to the other tunnel. Nothing.

I don't know where else to look, and sundown was already approaching quickly. Frustrated with myself, I thrust my hat down onto the ground. "Where is that girl?" I grumble, and scramble out of the hideout. The sunset was sinking below the valley quickly. Soon it would be dark out, and she'd be trapped in the dark. I plop down onto a log and cradle my head in my hands. What else can I do? Where else can I look?

To top it off, it starts to rain. Softly at first, but then very it began bombarding me like crazy. My hair is wet, my jacket is soaked. I grab my hat from the ground and run off to continue the search. I wasn't going to give up on Maria because of some rain.

I had jinxed my self badly. The rain pours down on me, attacking my face, arms, and legs. Thunderclouds rumble overhead and lightning lights up the night sky. "Maria!" I call, exhausted from hours upon hours of searching. The thunder claps loudly, making me jump in shock. It seems to rumble the ground. The rain blinds me as I force my eyes to look some more.

I see something in the distance. It was blowing around like crazy in the wind. It was auburn and drenched. I run towards the reddish brown object and gasp in both alarm and relief. Maria sits huddled against a tree, her face as pale as ever before. She upturns her face towards me, jaw quivering, teeth chattering. "Come here," I say softly and throw my arms around her tiny body. _God, she is cold. _I think to myself as I hoist her up over my shoulder.

"I'll take you home." I say and make my way back. I knew the forest—the ins and outs and the little secret passage ways underground. "P-P-Periwinkle r-r-ran aw-w-way." She stutters, her lips and tongue numbed from the cold. "S-S-She was s-s-so scared."

"Shh, Shh, it'll be okay. We'll find Periwinkle later. We need to head back to the house now." She slowly brings her insipid colored arm up to my neck and wraps it around my neck. "Th-Th-Thank you." I run faster, towards the house, afraid for Maria. She shivers so much. Too much.

When I reach the Manor, she'd passed out. Loveday and Benjamin were so overwhelmed. They'd given up the search hours ago due to the weather. I wonder what would have happened if I had given up too. Maria would most likely be dead.

I had saved her life. She sat in the arm chair swaddled with blankets and her feet submerged in a bucket of steaming hot water. We huddle around her to witness her story. "I was trying to find Sunset Valley. I probably traveled for about an hour on horseback." She was trying to find Sunset Valley and got lost—I'm starting to feel like it's my fault. "When the storm started, I tried to head home, but I couldn't find the path I took. On the first clap of thunder, Periwinkle bucked up, and I fell from her. She ran so far away…I didn't know what to do."

"The lightning struck the tree before me and it severed it down immediately. Oh God, I was so frightened. I ran to take cover beneath that tree where Robin found me. He saved my life." She opens her arms to me, summoning me to come hug her. "I was so cold until he found me and carried me home. I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't. Perhaps I would've died."

I flush when everybody praises me. "It's getting late," Maria says, and begins to yawn. "I think I'm ready for a long night of sleep." Loveday and Mrs. Heliotrope help her get to her room. Benjamin lies back on the couch and grins at me. "You are the most wondrous friend Maria could ever hope to have, boy." He says, slapping me on the back with approval.

"Thank you." I say and fix the hat on my head. "We didn't even know you were looking." Benjamin says with a yawn. "Let's all head to our chambers." He announces loudly. "Feel free to spend the night, Robin."

I nod and travel down the hall past the guest rooms. I needed to see Maria before I went to sleep. I knock on the door before entering. Maria was almost asleep when I woke her. She opens her eyes quickly. "Oh, hello Robin." The stars on her ceiling shone so brightly, I was amazed that she could even attempt to be asleep.

"How are you feeling?" I say as I near her bed and sit. "Better. Actually, much better since I'm warm now." Her breath smells of cherry headache pills. She reaches out towards me and clutches my jacket in her tiny hands. She pulls me forwards to kiss me tenderly before drifting off to sleep again. I watch her eyes shut and her hands fall soundly to her sides. I pull up her blanket, and kiss her again.

"Sleep well, my princess." I whisper to her and exit the room. I can feel my heart pounding inside of my chest as I leave.

**A/N: This chapter is for Spottedleaf7, (I think that is the reviewer's name) who wanted me to post the chapter tonight. This is for you! Read and Review! And thank you to all of my reviewers who helped me reach my goal of 20 reviews by the end of this weekend**** PM me or tell in a review what you want more of. Violence? Romance? Action? You tell me, I'll try my best to fit it into the story. **


	14. A Bloody Brawl Between two Boys

MARIA'S POV

It's been a day since I got lost in the forest, and Robin and I have grown closer than ever…I'm serious. He won't leave my side at all, for he fears that I will get lost again. He holds my small hand in his large one and squeezes it tightly as we take a stroll in the forest. He tries to make me more familiar with the forest, so there's little chance of getting lost again.

"Which way did you go to find Sunset Valley?" Robin asks me with interest as he turns his head towards me. "I went north." I reply, knowing that the direction had to be wrong. "Oh, princess…" He trails off at the end of his sentence. Sunset Valley is east. Look at the sun." He points to the giant glowing sphere in the distance.

"Sunset Valley is always where the sun looks biggest." Robin tells me, taking hold of my hand. "Now I feel like an idiot." I comment, and he laughs. "You're not," He begins. "It was my fault for not telling you where it was. It was pretty stupid of me not to tell you where to go, knowing that you liked the place." I grin at him. "Yes, it was pretty stupid of you." He looks to me and smiles. "There's the old princess back. I was getting wary of your kindness towards me."

I raise my eyebrows. "Come again?" I say in surprise. "You know what I mean," Robin replies, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. My girdle is much too tight today, preventing most of the air to travel down the air-pathways in my body. Robin thinks that the forest green dress I'm wearing today brings out the best in my hazel eyes. It's one of the new dresses I'd bought in London. My long hair is twisted into voluminous ringlets that cascade down my back.

I hear a gurgle from the pit of one's stomach. "Was that you?" I giggle at Robin. "Wha-What was me?" He asks back, clearly confused. I decide to skip the explanation, only because I know it'd confuse him even more. "Are you hungry?" I inquire. "No, if you want to stay out longer we can—"

"Let's go eat." I say to Robin and tug him away into the clearing. "Maria, really I don't want to eat." He says, and I refuse to listen to his nonsense. "It's detrimental to ignore your stomach when it calls." I reply back, and haul him further. We approach Moonacre Manor, when he notices that he'd dropped his hat. "I have to go back," He shouts to me while he runs back. "I'll meet you inside!" I call back to him.

As I prepare to walk up the steps to the porch, I bump into someone tall and muscular. "Oh, I'm sorry, I…" As I swing my eyes to the man's face, I gape in astonishment. "Emmett? You came all this way?" He gives me a self-satisfied, lopsided grin. "Well princess, I didn't get my proper goodbye." I purse my lips. "But how did you know where I was?" I ask him.

"I'm your personal stalker." He replies with a snicker. When he sees my face, he says, "No, no I'm just kidding." I look back behind my shoulder. "You should go now." I try to shoo him away with the flick of my hands. "Why? Aren't you pleased to see your ol' pal Emmett?"

I shake my head and manage a smile. "No, it's not that. I just think that—" I'm suddenly cut off by another voice that wasn't Emmett's. "Uh, Maria?" I hear Robin say. Oh, God. He happened to come out at the worst time. When Emmett's body was closest to me. "What's _he _doing here?" Emmett asks me, shielding me off from Robin. "I live here." Robin hisses at him. "I thought you were permanently banned from Moonacre."

Emmett's face twists into a terrible smile. "I was just getting my proper farewell from _my _princess." Robin gasps at the last word he speaks. "Right, Maria?" I stand behind the boy, my jaw dropped to the ground. How dare he involves me in this? Robin looks to me, and I have nothing to do but nod. "And you'll be going now, right Emmett? I growl through my teeth.

"Not before I get what I want." Robin watches with fury as he sweeps me up and plants a kiss on my lips. I shriek and pound him with my fists. This might just be the end of Robin and I. "Get the hell off of her!" Robin shouts as he throws himself upon Emmett. He punches him square in the face, making him stagger back, stunned. Blood spurts from his nose as he laughs evilly.

"I've missed your punches, De Noir. Did you miss mine?" Emmett swings at him, and to my horror, he's aiming for his perfect face. He turns away just in time, and Emmett strikes him in the arm. He swears loudly, for it's his injured arm. "Robin!" I cry out and rush to him. "Watch out, princess." Emmett grumbles as he steps forth to injure my lover even more. I throw myself in front of him, though what can a small young woman do to harm a grown man?

"No, I won't let you." I say, and kick him in the shin as hard as I could. The scene gives me déjà vu as to what happened on the day when Robin had imprisoned me in the cell. "Maria, now don't be like that." He says, biting his bloody lip. I raise my foot again to kick him again, but I find I can't when he sweeps my feet from beneath me. I land on my back below him. Robin scrambles up as they continue their fight.

"STOP!" I yell, knowing that nothing I do will break them up. "I'll throw it!" I cry, taking a dagger from Robin's pack. They don't stop fighting.

"I'll…I'll climb a tree and purposefully fall!" They still don't. "I'll cut myself!" They glance over at me, but still swing punches. If this is the only way to stop them from injuring themselves, then step aside. I bring the blade to my skin and slide it lightly down my arm, and scream loudly at the pain. "Maria!" They both call at once as they see me. Their fists drop to their sides as they rush towards me.


	15. Fools

My wound isn't too deep, nor is it too painful. I can withstand many things. I didn't have to get stitches, which I was awfully happy about. "Maria." A knock sounds at my door as I dress my arm in bandages. "Go away, Emmett." I hiss back. "I don't want to talk to you." Emmett moans from the other side. "Princess, I—"

"Don't you dare call me that!" I cry back with rage. "You gave me a kiss that I didn't desire, and you beat up Robin." He huffs, like this is some sort of joke. "Maria, I said I was sorry for that. I was drunk." I fasten the bandages with a pin and turn around to the door. "Clearly you were." I viciously reply. "Open the door," Emmett pleads to me. I sit on the lounger by the hearth and pick up the silver brush to straighten my disarray of curls.

"No." I say. "Now leave me be." Emmett pounds his fists on the door. "It was stupid to start a fight, and I'm sorry for kissing you. It was nasty of me to do that to you… but do you _really_ love him?"

I scoff at him on my lounge chair. "Of course I _really _love him, you foolish idiot." Emmett tries to twist the doorknob, but notices that it's locked. "I'm not that stupid." I jeer at him. He scoffs at the whole situation, and to my pleasure, he leaves me alone.

After about five minutes, I peek my head out the door to make sure he's long gone. In the room across the hall, the boy I loved was dealing with his once again wounded arm. It always seemed to split. "You need stitches, Robin." The valley doctor utters. "But Dr. Gilbert…" Robin stammers. "Hush, boy. You need stitches. I have the tools here now, so you're in luck."

I widen my eyes as I creep to the door and press my ear to the wood. "I have brandy, but I doubt it will calm you." I lower my eye down into the key hole to peer through. Robin takes the bottle and chugs it down. "How long will it take, doc?" Robin says, the drink kicking in quickly. "Only about five minutes." I bite my lip as Dr. Gilbert unrolls a blanket of linen filled with needles, scissors and many other sharp objects.

"Only five minutes, eh?" He puts the empty bottle of brandy on the end table. "Alright then, hurry it up." Robin drags his injured arm towards Dr. Gilbert and he picks the largest needle from the cloth. He threads the needle and prepares to pierce into Robin. I shut my eyes as I hear his pained cry echo throughout the hall.

I run away from the door, for I fear that I may burst into tears if I hear him scream once more. I run into Loveday who was on her way to Robin's room with another pot of soup until I almost barreled her over. "Robin's getting stitches?" I ask, out of breath. "Oh, it's that bad?" Loveday questions. She purses her lips. "Aw," She sighs. "Poor kid."

I watch as Loveday continues on her way to Robin. There is only one person who can cheer me now. And that is, Marmaduke.

I travel down the hallway until I reach his small door. I push on the door, and manage not to fall in like the many times before. "Ah, look who it is! Miss Maria Merryweather." The little chef waddles over to me, grabbing a plate of my favorite pie from the counter. "You look stressed, little one. Have a piece of Marmaduke's famous stargazer pie." I grin as I struggle to stand and take the plate. "You know me so well." I say and begin to eat the sweet dessert.

"What _is_ troubling you, might I ask?" Marmaduke sits down on the small cushion in the corner of the kitchen, and pats the seat next to him. I follow his command and seat myself beside him. "Well, Robin and his enemy got in a fight, and his enemy, whose name is Emmett Wilkerson, injured his wounded arm even more. Now he has to get stitches, and it's impossible not to cry hearing him cry out in pain because of that rotten scumbag, and I—"

Marmaduke holds a small, chubby hand up to cease my mumbling. "Slow down, Maria I can't understand a word you're saying." I clear my throat and prepare to begin again. "Robin and his enemy Emmett Wilkerson got into a fight over me, and left me with all the guilt. Emmett injured Robin's wounded arm even more by punching it, and now he has to get stitches. And it's impossible not to break down in tears at his pained cries…Emmett's a scumbag! I can't believe he got us into this mess…"

Marmaduke puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure that De Noir boy of yours will be just fine. And it's not your fault, either." I shovel a piece of the pie into my mouth and frown. "Yes it is. Emmett kissed me and Robin saw. I started to put up a fight and Robin thought he was hurting me. He was only trying to defend me from him, you know, since he was calling me 'princess', and that's Robin's nickname for me."

The chef nods at me. "I think I understand… And I think I know who you're talking about." He says. "Hmm," I say, poking at what's left of the sweet treat. "How was he teasing Robin?" Marmaduke questions. "Like I said, he was calling me 'princess' and lying and taunting him like crazy. The stupid blockhead was just asking for trouble."

He can't help but laugh at me. "Ah Maria," He says and takes my empty plate to the sink. "Young love is such a struggle. But if I might say, they always pull off in the ends. Robin has faith in you, and you have faith in him." A smile spreads across my lips. "I suppose so." I say.

_Pop!_ The chef disappears from her sight, and she hears the clash of pots in the distance. "I am going to whip up tonight's mystery dinner, so hurry along before you see it." Marmaduke calls. "Okay!" I call back. "I'll see you later then."

I walk back down the hall and all the way back to my room. As I pass Robin's room, the door swings open and Robin lumbers out. He bumps me into the wall, and pins me down as he falls over onto me. The smell of brandy hints on his breath, and he is mighty drunk. "S-Sorry, little girl." He says, his voice sounding a mad person's. "I, uh, was just gonna be on my, uh, way…" He removes his heavy body from my fragile body and staggers away. He points a shaky finger in my direction and grins stupidly. I widen my eyes and press myself closer to the wall.

"Do I know you? You're pretty…I want to kiss you…" I gasp as he stumbles forward. He laughs maniacally and then all of the sudden turns a sickly pale. "Robin?" I say in a light, airy whisper. His eyes roll back and he collapses on the floor, unconscious. "Robin!" I cry out in shock. "Robin, wake up." He wouldn't.

A/N: I truly apologize if this chapter is bad, for I couldn't really concentrate that well… I always have a strange feeling that my story will suck after I post it…lol, so if I made any errors at all, I am sorry! Thank you to my faithful reviewers and giving me feedback. Despite my hard comments, they always seem to leave a great review… so thank you guys for that! It means a lot. :D


	16. Whodunit?

A/N: Hello my fellow readers…I am back with another chapter from Breathe Me. I'm starting to think that this is going to be a long one. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

ROBIN'S POV

I feel a sodden rag wipe across my forehead as my eyes begin to see clearly again. Maria smiles at me as I pull myself to a sitting position. "How are you feeling?" She asks me, and I don't have a clue to what she means. Wasn't I just sleeping? "Wait, what? What do you mean, 'how are you feeling'?"

She chuckles at me as kisses my cheek. "You fainted." She replies. "Don't you remember?" I shake my head and eye her nervously. "How…how did I faint, again?"

She pulls the rag from my forehead and puts it in another wet bowl. "The stitches. Think back to the stitches." I run a hand through my curls, confused. "I'd rather not." I say. "You really don't remember, do you? You drank brandy while you were getting stitches so you wouldn't really feel the pain, and you were completely high from there. You smashed me against the wall, and told me I was pretty and that you wanted to kiss me. And when you tried to approach me, you turned pale and fainted."

I widen my eyes with embarrassment. "I didn't really do that. Right? You're just lying." Maria shakes her head. "I am most definitely not lying, Robin." I slap myself on the forehead. "I'm so sorry," I begin. "I remember now, but it was all a big blur. But I _was_ speaking the _truth_." Maria flushes at the comment. She flutters her thick black lashes up at me and bites her lip.

"No offense, but I didn't take that as a compliment at the time. I don't take compliments from drunk fools." I swing my legs out of the steaming hot bed and take her in my arms. "I'm not a drunk fool anymore. Will you receive it as a compliment now?" She nods and rests her head on my broad shoulder. "What would I do without you?" She says, rubbing my back gently. I look down to see that I'm half naked and standing in front of her.

My shirt and jacket are nowhere to be found, and my pants—stuffed into the washbasin. I was only wearing my trousers. I clear my throat and step back from her. "Uh, um…did you do this?" I point to my almost-exposed body. "I had to." She tensely replies, and begins to twiddle her fingers. "You were burning hot."

I lick my lips, unaware that I was even doing anything. She gasps and looks to her feet. "I know, I know, you feel uncomfortable, and I shouldn't have even—" I place a finger over her soft lips. "Shh, it's okay. I would've done the same to you." She gasps loudly and smoothes out her long green dress. "A-Anyways…" She silences as I step closer to her. "You've turned red." I say, running a finger across her jaw.

She pushes my hand away, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "No I've not." She retorts and tries her best to hide the pretty blush. "It's alright," I murmur to her. I kiss her softly and teasingly, but I'm disappointed when I don't get anything back. "Are you feeling okay?" I say, bending down to her level. Her soft honey-brown eyes gleam as she gazes at me with love.

I upturn her face with a finger beneath her chin, and kiss her again. I furrow my eyebrows and frown at the unresponsive girl. This time she was unbelievably ruby red—redder than her beautiful curls. She gulps, and I smile. "You're starting me make me _frustrated,_ Miss Merryweather."

She shudders at my soft voice. "Why?" She says, a smile spreading across her soft pink lips. "You know why." I simply reply.

She nuzzles her small button nose into my neck. "Where are my extra pants, princess?" I ask. She giggles into my neck. "In the wardrobe," She replies. "Next to my girdles." I give her a throaty growl as I kiss her on the neck. I break away and walk to the wardrobe. She struggles not to blush as I slip them on. I notice her breathing quickens.

Maria walks out of the room with me and grins at me. "I guess I'll see you—" She doesn't have any time to finish her sentence when I tackle her back into the room.

"I knew you'd do that." She says as I press her up against the wall of my guest bedroom and slam the door shut. "Oh yeah?" I say, planting little kisses all over her face. She nods and tugs me closer. "Hungry, are you?" I growl at her and spin her around to the other side of the wall. "Very hungry. I haven't eaten in days! I'm famished." She puts a hand to her forehead and pretends to faint.

"I'll save you, my damsel in distress." I say coming to her rescue with kisses. "Robin De Noir, you are truly an amazing boy." Maria whispers. "I know." My voice sounds hoarse. "Robin? Maria?" Mrs. Heliotrope knocks on the door loudly. She shoves me back as the door opens. She bows her head to the governess. "Hello, Mrs. Heliotrope."

I swear under my breath for that woman interjected into our "dinner". She turns to Maria and says, "Loveday would like a word with you." She nods at Mrs. Heliotrope and ducks out of the room. "Robin." She addresses me and I give her a quick smile. I can tell she's flattered by my rudeness. "Did I interrupt something important?" She asks me curiously, yet taken aback. "No." I lie and dart from the room.

MARIA'S POV

Loveday smiles as I enter the sunroom. "Take a seat here, love." She says, patting the red velvet chair next to her. I smooth my skirts and plop myself down beside her. "Is it bad news?" I ask suddenly. "Oh no, Maria! Most definitely not bad news." I sigh, relieved that it's not some horrid tragedy that the Merryweather family would have to put up with.

"So what is it then, Loveday?" She bites her lip as she turns to me. "I'm sure that I didn't tell you yet, but the rest of the family already knows." I cock my head to the side. I'm always the last to know good news. "Tell me, Loveday." I plead. She pats her stomach like she's had enough of Marmaduke's teacakes.

"I want to introduce you to Benjamin Merryweather ll." I widen my eyes and cry out in shock. "Loveday! Oh, Loveday, congratulations!" I race from my seat to embrace her tightly. "I didn't know how you'd react." She whispers through my hair. "I love babies." I reply to her and take my place next to her once more. "When are you due to have him?"

"In about three months." She says to me. "My baby is a miracle." I pick up one of the teacakes from the platter on the table. "Women are always happier about having children because it's what comes for them." Loveday chuckles; I nearly choke on my teacake. "Poor Benjamin was so overwhelmed and I—Maria are you alright?" I nod as I finally push down the large chunk of food wedged in my throat.

"Yes… I am now." I reply. "_It's what comes for them." _ I think back to what Loveday had said. Sure I know that in one point in life I'd be in that terribly awkward position, but I'd rather not think of it. Loveday carries on with her baby talk, and it's when I know that I'd be here for a long time.

ROBIN'S POV

"Where are we going, and what are we doing?" I ask my clan members. "Shut it, Robin. This is important." Leo urges me on. I roll my eyes and press on over the hill. "What am I looking for?" I snap at Nick who runs down quickly beside me. Nick flips his whitish blonde hair and says, "C'mon Rob, hustle!" I make my way down the next corner and around a few massive trees.

"Woah, guys!" I scream to them when I see what they were leading me to. "We know, Rob." Darren says as the guys near the corpse. "It's Brendan." I look at his rotting, bloody body. "And look what's on his chest." Nick points out. I vigilantly approach my deceased clan member and bend down to him. It was a dagger planted right in his chest.

"It's a dagger." I say, looking back to the guys. "Look at the handle." Connor points. I squint at the dagger's handle and see _CDN_, my father's seal, which is on everything he and the clan members owned. "So that means one of us killed Brendan." I say and eye my members nervously. "We didn't do it." Matt speaks for all of them. "We have an idea of who did it, though."

I wave him on quickly. "Who?"

"Wilkerson." He replies. "You told us that he was here, and he could have done it. Wilkerson knows the forest, and you know how he'd always hated Brendan. He is the only one who would have had access to the weapon room, since he knew the combination."

I nod at Matt. He had a good point, but he hates me more than Brendan. Why didn't he kill me? Maybe Brendan was just someone in his way, that he had to kill in order to get to Maria and I. Trembling, I make my way away from Brendan. "God, my father is going to be pissed that he's dead." I hiss at them.

"We can't do anything about that." Leo says, folding his arms across his chest. "The only thing we can do is plot to kill him." I nod. Plot to kill him. I'd never have to worry about him terrorizing Maria, killing the clan members or anyone. But then again, I'd become a criminal. What if I didn't have to do it?

I shoot a sinister smile to my clan members. "Do tell me more, my humble men."

A/N: So? How was it? Interesting? I hope you action-lovers liked it…I also tried to fit a bit of mystery into the story. WHODUNIT? Like the chappie title…lolz. Once again, R&R! I love to hear feedback, cuz it means sooooooo much to me!

** -Courtney**


	17. Three Small Words

The corpse is wrapped in a black bag as we haul it through the gates and enter the De Noir castle. I let go of my part of the bag as I come up to greet my father. I make sure he doesn't see me glower at him when I bend down to kiss his large emerald ring. "What is it that you want, boy?" The Great Coeur De Noir says to me. "There has been an accident." I say and wave the clan up to place the corpse before him. "What is that?" He asks, giving me a disgusted look.

He wrinkles his nose at the stench of the dead body. "Forgive me—_who_ is that?" I unzip the bag carefully. "Stop there!" My father says. "What the devil happened here?" He growls at me. "He was murdered." I reply. "By someone who used this dagger." I reach down to Brendan's rotting body and tug the dagger from his chest. Coeur takes the dagger and inspects it.

"It has my seal on it." He says. I nod at him and say, "We think we know who committed this murder."

Coeur hands the dagger to one of the servants and dismisses him off. "Who, boy?" Darren speaks in before I have a chance. "Wilkerson. Emmett Wilkerson." Coeur's eyes widen. "Impossible! I've banished him from Moonacre!" My father's face is red with confusion, anger, and utter disbelief. "Wilkerson recently visited Moonacre to see Maria, because apparently she was a friend of his back in London. I find that quite hard to believe, though.

"He also had access to the weapon room, which beheld most of our sharpest and pointiest weapons. These daggers were stored in that box near the extra prison cell. And when we did inventory on them, we had fourteen instead of fifteen. No one had used the daggers that day, either." Coeur rubs his chin. "So you think Wilkerson killed Brendan?" He asks me. "Yes. There couldn't be a better explanation to this."

Father sits down into his chair and sips a glass of wine. "We can't have this now, can we?" He seems to be talking to himself. "Robin. I order you to find and kill that demon." _It's always me that must do the killing._ "I'd rather not, father. I need to keep Maria safe—"

"Always about that stupid girl! Can you not do something for me without protest? You are doing this expedition, and there is no possible way you can get out of it. No holes, Robin. No holes." I roll my eyes and sigh stubbornly. "Take that corpse out to Rotting Parlor." I say to my men and sit next to my father.

"Wilkerson must be killed." He says to me. "I know I order you to do a lot of expeditions, but only you can clear this mess up." I grab a fried chicken drumstick from the table and bite into it. "I understand… I suppose." Father slaps me hard on the back. "There's the De Noir spirit, boy." He calls Fiona over to fetch him more wine. The sultry seductress gives me a little wave and blows a kiss in my direction as she leaves.

Fiona's got Father wrapped around her finger. The girl comes back with another bottle and sits beside me. "How was your day, Robin?"

I choose to ignore her. She frowns at me. "We used to always play together." She pouts. "What happened?" She puts her pale hand on my knee. "Don't underestimate me." I tell her and get up from the table. "You know Robin, ever since that Maria chick's come around, you've been a real jerk to _everyone._" And with that, Fiona leaves the table with a glare.

I look up at Coeur, who looks perplexed. He bites his lip and doesn't choose to speak. "It's not my problem." He says. It was no one's problem but mine.

MARIA'S POV

I dress for the day in my maroon dress. It was quite puffy, maybe a little too much for my satisfaction. The bustle is huge and lacey. I throw my hair up in a beautiful braided Coiffure and apply cherry lip balm to my lips. My black laced boots that came up to my knees where black and shiny. My maroon sleeves didn't go to my shoulders, instead they stayed in the middle of my biceps. I wear a beautiful ruby choker and a gold purity ring on my ring finger.

I pull the bonnet out from my wardrobe and carefully position it atop my head. I tie the long maroon ribbons in a bow beneath my chin and let what's left hang down in front of my chest. I go to the hearth and pull on the marble horse head, opening the secret tunnel. _Loveday's been in this tunnel lately._ I think to myself. All of the torches were lit and making pretty shadows on the stone walls. I step in, triggering the door to shut behind me. I walk down the tunnel.

Water drips from the cracks, and rats scurry about. I shiver at the cold gust of wind that gets sent my way. I hear something at the end of the tunnel—almost like footsteps. No, not almost. There were footsteps. I start to panic as I run to hide in a small corner. The footsteps come closer to where I stand. It is a tall, dark figure in the tunnel. I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming bloody murder.

It is a man. I press myself up to the stone corner even more. The man has a knife in his hand, and a black bowler hat on his head. Robin? I squint my eyes at the figure. No, not Robin. Someone from the clan, though. The man grabs a torch and starts down the hall. Who could be traveling to my room? I though Loveday and Robin were the only two people who knew of it. I guess not.

I sneak out from the corner and dart down the tunnel towards the forest. The man looks back for a brief second, hearing my feet slap against the wet stones. He starts to run after me.

_No!_ I scream to myself in my head. I scramble up the stone steps and pop out of the exit. As I heave myself out, I feel a tight grip on my ankle. "Let go of me!" I scream and kick as hard as I can. "Someone help!"

I claw at the dead leaves that sit on the forest floor, and manage to break free from his tight grasp. "Princess!" The man throws the torch up and darts after me. I pump my legs harder as I dash into the trees. I run for a while, and after not hearing anything behind me, I stop and hunch over with exhaustion. When I stand straight again, I bump into the infamous Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" I yell at him. "I was trying to talk to you, but you ran away." He replies. "You mean…you were in the tunnel? Oh, how dare you frighten me like that!" Emmett chuckles at me as he hugs me. "It's good to see you, too princess." I scowl at him. "You've caused so many problems here, Emmett. Just go home!"

He looks at me with a hurt expression. "I'm sorry." My heart tries its best to stay in one piece. "I know, but…" Suddenly, I throw my arms around his body and whisper apologies into his neck. "You were my only friend in London, and I know that I should treat you better. I don't want any conflict in Moonacre, and the whole entire De Noir clan hates you." He rubs my back. "I know. That's why I like to come see you."

I unwrap my arms from him and give him an annoyed expression. "You. Are really. Pushing people's buttons." Emmett smirks at me. "It's what I do, princess."

_"Robin, come on!"_ Someone in the distance yells. Oh God, Robin was coming. "Go! You have to go now!" I push him away and he scrambles into the bushes. I pretend to pick a dandelion from the grass as Robin and his closest clan member Leo come into the clearing. "Maria." Robin says with a smile. I pluck the weed from the ground and smile back.

"Robin," I say. I pick up my skirts and hustle to my boy. I go to kiss his cheek, but he purposefully turns his head so that my lips land on his. I blush and break away from him. Leo just smirks at us both. "You two lovebirds." He says with a smile.

Robin brushes a strand of my loose auburn hair away from my face. "You look like one of Loveday's collectible Porcelain dolls today." My blush deepens as he reaches to touch the glowing ruby choker. "Where'd you get that?" He asks me. "London," I reply.

He takes my hand and leads me off in a different direction. I take a brief look back to where Emmett was hiding. I notice that he's not there any longer.

ROBIN'S POV

It's nearly sundown, and Maria has been begging me to go to Sunset Valley to see the sun sink below the large mountains that rest in Moonacre Valley.

"Fine." I say finally giving into her incessant pleading. Her face lights up instantly. "Thank you, Robin." Maria runs off to tell Loveday and Benjamin that we'll be going out to Sunset Valley for a short while. She comes back around the corner with a grin spread across her face. In my perspective, she looks like an angel on Earth. She links her arm around mine as we head out the door.

"I have a really strong feeling that tonight's sunset will be amazing." She whispers to me. "And why is that?" I whisper back with interest. She shrugs. "I don't know, but yet I know." I chuckle at her odd comment. "That didn't make any sense." She smiles back at me. "It did to me."

When the forest is dark, it's the best time to be outside. "Hurry, it's almost down!" She exclaims. She bundles her skirts in her hands and picks up her pace. "Maria, wait." I call to her and run after her. She jumps over a fallen log with ease and waves me on. "Go left," I instruct as I try to keep up with her. "Down the hill,"

She skids to a stop at the bottom of the hill. "You coming, slow-poke?" Maria taunts me. "Of course, my princess." I reply with a grin. She gathers her skirts again as she runs to the weeping willow where we sat before. "It seems like forever since I've been here." She says in awe. I take a seat next to her to catch my breath. "It's almost touching the horizon line." Maria alerts.

"There it goes." I say. The sun slowly moves beneath the mountains. The rays of light burst out into their last spark of beautiful daylight until they can barely be seen. The sky is a mixture of sea blue, purple, and carnation pink.

The clouds are dyed brilliant colors like cotton candy at a fair. The last bit of the yellow-orange sun sinks down below the green mountains, and the beautiful colors begin to fade. "It's like a ship sinking," Maria says. "The mountains are the waves, taking the color and brightness from the ship. When it sinks beneath the waves, all of the life drains and it becomes silent."

Her comparison was very accurate for the situation. The sky was dull-looking now, but it wouldn't be soon. "Just wait for it. Night will come alive soon." I say to her. She backs up against the tree and folds her arms across her chest. "I believe you." She replies back, taking my hand in her own. She lays her head back onto the bark and exhales softly.

In a matter of minutes, the sky begins to lighten up and come alive with stars. Maria lies down on the grass next to me as we take turns naming the constellations. "There's Orion's belt." I say and point to the stars. "There's the Big Dipper." She informs me back. I can't help but notice how close we are to each other. "What's that big star over there? Is it part of a constellation too?" I shake my head. "No. That's Mars."

"Mars," She repeats slowly. "I wonder what it's like on Mars." The crickets start to play their nighttime mating songs and the fireflies begin to light up the dark meadow. "You know what I used to love to do?" Maria asks me. "I used to love to catch fireflies in a jar and use them as a lantern for a little while. Then I'd let them go before I went to bed."

I reach over to the side and see one of the glowing bugs. I capture it in my hands. "We may not have jars, but we do have our hands." I show her the firefly. She smiles as she takes the bug and cradles it in her hands. She brings her arm above her head and lets the firefly jump from her finger. We watch it fly off into the distance. She sits up to reposition herself. She lays her head on my lap.

"Robin?" She asks me, looking up to gaze into my eyes. "I…I love you." I look at her with a blank expression. She starts to panic when I don't say anything. "Oh, I'm sorry that I came onto you like this, and I know that you probably don't feel the same way—"

"Maria. Of course I feel the same way. Do you notice the way I kiss you? Do you notice how much passion is flowing from deep in my body when I touch you?" She gapes at me. "I, Robin De Noir, of the De Noir clan have ladies falling at my feet. But yet I chose you. The first time we met, I admired your spirit, for you didn't care about the current predicament you were in. You stood up to me, and no woman had ever done that. You trapped me upside down, and taunted me. I had met my match."

She blushes a deep red color as she sighs my name in an airy voice. Those lips—those lips sound so perfect when they speak my name. I couldn't imagine anyone else to be with besides her. "I love you too, Maria." I finally say to her. She bows her head so I don't see her expression. "Oh Robin," She whimpers to me. Then is when I realize that she's crying. "What did I do? Did I hurt you?" I cry out in shock. "No, no," She laughs, tears still streaming down her face. "I'm just so…happy…"

That girl had given me a shock. I'd never seen anyone cry but Loveday, and that was when I was eight. I wrap my arms around her small figure and embrace her tightly against my body. Maria eagerly captures my lips and kisses me passionately with all of the love that she can't hold inside any longer. "Why didn't I tell you before?" She says to herself as I deepen the kiss even further. She tunnels her fingers through my curls as I heave her on top of me. "I don't know." I reply against her lips. "But it was stupid not to."

I can feel Maria's heart pounding beneath her large dress. There was no Mrs. Heliotrope to interrupt us if we…No, we're to young. I scold myself multiple times in my head for thinking that we could. "Maria." I say to her, trying to calm myself down from the arousing kisses she was placing on and inside my mouth. She stops briefly. "You're right." She whispers to me.

I didn't even say anything to her. "We should stop now." She says as she holds my hand. She sits up against the tree once more. "You look cold." I say and give her my jacket. I drape it around her shoulders as she leans against me. Her hair glistens in the moonlight. She twists the purity ring on her finger in disappointment.

**A/N: Lately my Author's Notes have not been bolding well on Fanfiction. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and a shout out to all of you wonderful readers that do not review: Please review! It lets me know how much you like or dislike my story, and I try my hardest to PM you and thank you for the review. I do love my reviews…**

** I tried to make my chapters longer… I know that if I were you, I'd be mad at myself for writing short chapters with cliffhangers. But I was good about posting everyday! **

** _Read this!_ I need more Robin and Maria Fanfiction stories to read! Lately there has been no new stories :( And people are reeeeally slow with updating them…If you want a quick suggestion for you romance-lovers, check out Dangerously Attractive by CleoCorrine! It is _amazing._ It blew me away. It is a one shot, but it is so dangerously _attracting_. I wonder if she put a magnet in that thing.**

** Thank you to lovedazed47, CleoCorrine, and sasa11 for the latest reviews. Plus, keep an eye out for a new story by lovedazed47 called Lips of an Angel. She's keeping me on edge just having to wait for her! Thanks guys!**


	18. The Smell of Death

Chapter 18: Promised Ones

MARIA'S POV

_The sun shone brightly and nearly blinded me. Robin came out of the forest to greet me. I looked down to see what I was wearing. It was a beautiful blue-green dress that stretched to my toes. The bustle was quite large in the back. Robin smiled at me and offered his hand to me. I gladly took it and walked with him down the meadow. _

_Robin was acting strangely... I snatch the hat from his head and dart across the meadow. "Come and get me!" I yelled to him eagerly. "Come back, you little witch!" Robin screamed back. The pansies, daffodils, and daisies broke my fall as I clumsily tripped over the rock sitting in plain sight. Robin bent over me and retrieved his hat back._

_"My hat doesn't suit you," He said._

_"Your hat doesn't suit you either!" I giggled back. "Of course my hat suits me, princess." He replied. Robin lowered himself closer to me and closed his eyes. His lips inched closer to mine as they prepared to touch..._

Dang it! My eyes fly open as I wake up just when we were about to kiss. Robin seems to be on my mind every single moment of the day. Sometimes it annoys me, and sometimes it makes me want to swoon at his handsome features.

I sit up in my bed and stretch my arms. One of Loveday's old dresses was laid out for me on the end of the bed, and Marmaduke's milk and biscuits resting on the end table. I start my usual routine of snacking on the biscuits and dressing in the beautiful dresses. Today's dress is dark blue and flowing. I rub my eyes as I stagger over to the vanity to brush my hair.

I notice a small letter stuck under my silver moon brush and I pluck it from beneath it. _To Maria,_ is scribbled on the front. It's Robin's handwriting.

_Dear Maria,_

_I've discovered another wonder of the forest during my midnight trap check. I thought you'd be interested to see what it was. I'll be waiting for you by the underground hideaway where we found the moon pearls. I hope you don't sleep long._

_Also, don't stop by the castle at all this evening. I'm afraid it won't be a pretty sight. My father is holding a funeral for one of my clan members. Well, I'll close my letter here and let you scurry off to the forest. Please don't keep me long, princess..._

_-Love Robin_

That boy... That boy was sneaking into my room at ungodly hours to leave me letters just because he wants to meet up with me in the afternoon. I feel a faint blush beginning to stain my cheeks. I take off my night coat and smooth it down on the bed. My messy red curls are knotted and frizzy looking—but I don't really care as of now.

I pick a comfortable lilac-colored dress from my wardrobe and slip it on over my head. The door suddenly swings open and Loveday's urgent expression shows. "I need you here now!" She cries, and I pick up my skirts and run towards her. "Why? What happened?"

We rush down the stairs with a quickly. "Now, Maria darling, do not freak out." Loveday warns, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder. "What is there to freak out about?" I ask, for this whole situation is so terribly confusing, and I haven't a clue to what is going on. Loveday tugs me through the foyer to the guest sitting room. There, on the couch, lay a very injured man that I can't seem to make out through the blood and wounds.

I have to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming. "He was calling for you, and we don't have any idea to who he is." I cautiously take a step forwards to the man. I bend over him and take a good look at his face. Suddenly, the man's eyes snap open quickly. I jump back; my heart has just skipped a beat. "Mar-Mar…Maria…"

He reaches out towards me. I don't know who this is, yet he knows my name and apparently knows me. "Who are you?" I ask him curiously. "Mar-Maria!" The man tries to stand up to reach me, but is cut short when his legs fail him. "C-Come here."

I tilt my head at his voice. It sounds so familiar. Now I remember his voice. _"Strike her out, Pig!"_ It was Trashy.

"Trashy, is that you?" He nods and smiles. Benjamin, Mrs. Heliotrope, and Loveday look at me with an astonished expression. "You can call me Vic Keller," He says. "How did this happen?" I rush towards him to sit on the couch beside him. "Robin did it. Robin's clan and Robin…He killed…He killed everyone…He killed Em-Emmett."

I gasp. "No, Vic. Vic, tell me that you're lying." He shakes his head, both exasperated and exhausted. "Not lying…" Vic says with his last breath of air before fainting on the couch once more. I stand up and begin to redden with anger. Mrs. Heliotrope reaches out for me, but I dodge her hand and dart away.

"I have somewhere important I must be right now." I say as I grab my bonnet and fly out the door.

Never had I been so mad in my whole entire life, and you could say that things anger me quite easily and a lot, too.

I grab Periwinkle from the barn so I can arrive at my final destination quickly. I have some unfinished business that I need to clear up right away. I ball up my fists as I yank on the pony's reins to make her canter off quickly.

…

I arrive at the clearing, seeing Robin dozing off against the tree. I pick up a rock and hurl it towards the top of the tree. He frowns as he awakens from the connection of the rock and the tree bark. He grabs his hat and manages a smile when he sees me. "What took you so long, princess?" Robin jokes with me. But this is no time to joke with me.

"You mad fool." I hiss at him under my breath. He sees the fire burning and sparking in my eyes. "What... have you… done?" I charge at him and punch him square in the face. He cries out in pain and cups his hands around his blood-pouring nose. I try to withstand the pain that was pounding on my hand (weapon). "What did you dot hat for?" Robin yells with perplexity.

"You killed him!" I say and choke back tears. "You _murdered _him!" Robin looks at me, still quite puzzled.

"Emmett, you idiot! You killed them all!" Robin's eyes widen. "No, I didn't." He says, taking his hands away from his nose for a brief second. "I didn't—It wasn't…" Why would he lie to me? Why would he put me through this? Why? "Vic Keller came to me all beaten and bloody, telling me that you killed his whole group, including Emmett. How…" My attempt to hold back tears does not succeed. "How could you do this?"

The expression on Robin's face tells me that his heart broke at the sight of me crying. He tries to approach me and tangle me up in his warm embrace. "Princess, I—" I hold my hand up as tears softly fall against my cheeks. "Don't. Please, I'm begging you." When Robin hears my voice break at the end of the sentence, he's also in danger of crying too.

"I didn't do it." I shake my head. "That's what they all say." And it was true, too. The true culprit never gives himself away. Who else could've hated Emmett and his group more than Robin? Nobody. And now that he is dead, Robin would have him out of the way forever.

He takes another step towards me, blood still trickling down his face from where I hit him. "You've got to believe me—"

"I trusted you. I thought that you threw away your bandit-ways." I leave him there in the forest. He is stunned and hurt, but so am I.

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to publish this chapter because I had this huge history and reading project due on the same day, which was today… so now I can get back to writing! Did you like this chapter? If so, please make my day a little brighter and review! Seriously, every time I read a good one, (which is every one!) I smile and giggle like a little school girl :)**

**Yes, Maria smacked the crap out of Robin, but don't worry… I have a plan to prove Robin innocent. More romancey-stuff to come! Ask for more romance, violence, action, or … I don't know… anything you'd prefer… Just not horror… Because that doesn't quite fit the Little White Horse and the Secret of Moonacre. **

**Anyways, I'm sure you're pretty bored of this Author's note. I'm gonna make a quick suggestion for you guys.**

**Cursed by IcanHearThemToo (or suckr4luv as I'm told.) Rly good!**


	19. Calls for Help

**A/N: Hello, my readers. I apologize for the errors in the last chapter. First I said that Loveday picked a dark blue dress out for her, and I made her have on purple… Then, the chapter titles were a total mix up. Promised ones? Sorry about that… The chapter title for 18 is The Smell of Death.**

ROBIN'S POV

I don't know why I stay cemented to the forest floor and watch her leave—after she _just punched me._ My nosebleed has stopped, and I'm quite relieved about that. The whole entire situation completely confused me. What was she talking about me killing Emmett? Sure it was the plan, but my clan hadn't done it yet.

So if we didn't kill Emmett, who did? Is he even dead, or just faking it? My prediction is faking it. I take the handkerchief from my pocket and wipe my blood off of my hands. I decide to ignore the situation; I'll make it up to her later.

I walk past a bunch of drunken ruffians staggering towards the castle gates. I am the heir of the De Noir throne, so I barge in front of them and enter through the gates first. Lucky for me, they don't seem to notice. The sun beats down on me, and cicadas screech calls through the air. Birds flutter past—usually robins.

My mother, Stella Luceat De Noir, had a thing for birds. Before she died while birthing me, a robin had landed on her and sang her a sweet song. My father didn't reject her to the name, but Loveday told me that she could tell he didn't like it.

I met my friends outside on the archery macadam. Nick brings the bow back and shoots the dummy, which when hit, spurts out blood. My clan cracks up at my surprised face. "It's supposed to be Emmett," Leo begins to explain to me. "We filled the dummy with pig's blood." I slip a smile at them. "Lemme take a whack at it." I say and snatch the bow from Nick.

I stretch it back further and check my aim. It's right on target. I release the arrow, and send it flying through the air to the dummy's heart. Pig's blood pours down the dummy as my friends laugh and clap me on the back.

"Atta boy," Darren jokes. "Hit 'em right in the heart." I purse my lips when I remember the arguing topic between Maria and I. "Did you guys go and kill Emmett and his group behind my back?"

They exchange looks between each other, and all reply, "No" at the same time. I raise my eyebrows. "Then how comes their all dead?" I question suspiciously. I feel like a detective, squeezing information out of people like oranges. "They are?" Matt asks, and I nod back at him. "All dead but one—Vic Keller."

Connor's lip curls up in disgust. "Vic Keller, the devil…that's a shame."

I laugh at him and hand the bow back to Nick.

MARIA'S POV

I can't believe Robin. That revolting son of a—"Maria?" Mrs. Heliotrope knocks on my door. I snap out of my angry thought when she starts to twist the brass knob. I mutter a curse under my breath. "I beg your pardon?" She asks me, barely hearing what I'd said. "Nothing." I reply. I'm not the one to curse, usually.

"Marmaduke asks you a favor to do for him." I smile at the mention of my little friend's name. "Anything." I reply with a grin. "He wants you to run to the marketplace and fetch him apples, eggs, cinnamon sticks, and custard for some apple pie." I grin for the first time in hours and agree. Mrs. Heliotrope gives me a smile as she hands me some coins.

I fetch Periwinkle from the barn again before going to the marketplace in the little village. I can tell the horse is happy to be let out for a ride. I lightly dig my heels into the pony's soft stomach to make her go. The village takes about five minutes to ride to. My boot heels _"clack"_ against the stone ground. I grip Periwinkle's reins to pull her along beside me. I stop at the fruit stand first. I notice the village today is fairly deserted.

"I'll take four apples," I say to the clerk, handing him a coin. He allows me to pick four shiny, red fruits to put in the saddle pouch. (A/N: Sort of like a fanny pack for horses) I pull Periwinkle around the corner to the dairy stand and ask for three eggs and a tin of custard. I carefully slip them into the saddle pouch after handing another coin to the clerk.

I start to feel awkward when I see people scramble into their houses quickly. The stand-managers and clerks shrink back at me. "Is there something wrong?" I ask loudly. An old man sitting on a wooden rocker replies, "You must go, child."

I stare at him, puzzled. "Why? I still have ingredients to get—" The man scuttles into his little hut of a house and tosses the cinnamon sticks towards me. "Now go girl, go! Before it's too late! He has a terrible plan." _Who has a terrible plan?_ I think to myself. I jump onto the horse quickly, feeling more terrified by the second.

I grasp the cinnamon sticks in my hand tightly as a young woman exits the hut next to the old man's. "He speaks the truth, girl. You must leave now!" Her children clutch her skirts as they repeat what she has said like a little chorus. "You must leave now! Flee, girl, flee! You mustn't waste a moment going!"

"Okay, I'm going." I say shakily and kick Periwinkle off to a good start. I look back at the people, their eyes wide with fear. The woman hushes her children and pushes them back into the house, latching the door tightly behind. I hurry off into the distance, shivering and whimpering like a child. How I wish Robin would be here right now. "Princess, Princess…" Someone calls in the deep forest.

"Emmett?" I nervously call back. "Yes, princess…please, help me!" I abandon Periwinkle, which I instantly regretted after I did it. I call out to Emmett again, and his voice leads me to where he lay, badly hurt. "You're not dead!" I say with excitement, and try to him.

"Hell no, I'm not dead." He growls and clutches my shoulders in a bruising grip. "What are you doing?" I cry out in shock. "C'mon, moon princess. You're coming with me." He stands with me, wiping the fake blood from my shoulders. "Get moving," He hisses at me, and plants his foot in my back. "Robin! Help me!" Emmett just laughs at me. "Your petty De Noir boy can't come to your rescue this time, princess." He says evilly. I have no idea what he means, but I'm sure it's not good.

**A/N: As I'm sure you already suspected, Emmett is not a good guy. He is in fact the opposite! I will have more details about it in the next chapter. Good cliff-hanger, right? Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes. Oh, and your welcome Cleo! It was my pleasure:) **

** Thank you for my new reviewer BegoPardo28 and I shall try my best to squeeze more earth-defying _passion_ into Breathe Me. You shall be happy my friend…just what did you have in mind, my fellow reviewer? :)**

** You know the usual routine… R&R, blah blah! No one wants to her my mouth flap on and on about that… lolz:D**


	20. Captured

"I thought you were a good person!" I cry to him as he twists my arm around my back as he pushes me further. "News flash, sweetheart—I'm a villain, as Robin refers to me." He retrieves a black scarf from his pocket and gags me. I struggle to scream, but it's tied so tightly around my head. I claw at his face, trying to feast my nails upon his flesh.

"No, no, dear. We mustn't be doing that now." He pulls a knife from his pocket and puts it against my neck. "Struggle again, and I'll glide this baby across your neck." I stop instantaneously, my heart beating in slow steady paces. I hardly breathe. My arms produce goose bumps and the hairs on the back of my neck stand completely straight.

He loads me onto Periwinkle and jumps in front of me. He violently slaps the reins against my sweet pony's back and makes her run quickly off into the distance.

ROBIN'S POV

I struggle in their grasp, those demons that my father had banished from the land. Vic Keller, Benny Bluesmith, Julian Rodriguez, and Harry Plucken torment me with their words. "Your princess awaits you, milord!" Julian snickers in my face. I yank my fists from Harry Plucken's grasp and punch Rodriguez in the face. "What did you do to her?" I scream in his face. "I swear to God if you hurt her, I—" I silence when Benny yanks me back to Harry, putting the blade of his knife to my neck.

"Try it again, De Noir. See what happens." The old, abandoned jailhouse in the woods stood light up with oil lamplights and a roaring fire in the hearth. When Vic opens the door, the drunken buffoons all silence their guffawing and stare at me. "Job well done, Bluesmith." I remember that voice. Emmett emerges around the corner with a sinister smile spread across his lips.

"Welcome, De Noir." He says. "Where is she?" I hiss at him, trying to keep my anger-level low. "You won't have to worry about her anymore, the little nuisance." I grit my teeth together and ball my fists tightly. "Take little Robin to the dungeons." They push me along around the bend where the cells sit. I happen to look into a little room before they lock me in.

A girl reclines on a red lounge chair by a roaring hearth. Her fiery red hair tumbles down her shoulders as she tries to cover her vulnerable body. The poor girl was completely stripped of her coverings—the only thing that kept her feminine parts hidden was a feathery-brassiere type top and an extremely short skirt that had nearly all of her milky thighs hidden. Her hands are chained to the stonewall behind her, which I suspect didn't feel very kindly on her wrists.

My eyes glimpse her face before those demons drag me off. Her face was terribly pale and cold looking. Her soft hazel eyes longs for someone, and I can't quite tell whom. Her pink lips tremble softly as a small whimper escapes them. I suddenly realize who it is. "Maria!" I call to her as I struggle in their strong grip. Her head snaps toward the sound of her name, and once she sees me, stumbles off the chair and tugs on the chain to get to me. "Robin!" She cries back.

Emmett's men push me into the cell and slam and lock the door behind me. I can still see Maria's room down the hall. She tugs on her chains, desperately trying to yank them from the wall. She knows it's no use, though. Tears of frustration rocket down her sweet face as she strains on the shackles like a dog chained to the tree in the backyard. I wrap my hands around the bars of my cell and I pull on them viciously. I _must_ get to her. I must!

She falls soundless as Emmett enters the room. "Ah, baby." He says walking over to her. "Leave me alone!" She growls at him. He completely ignores her as he puts his grimy hands on her small, clean shoulders. I feel my temperature begin to bubble up. Emmett's lips land on hers and graze them softly. Maria struggles away in fear. While her eyes dart to my cell, he follows her line of stare to me. His lips curl up into a ominous leer and he slams the door shut in my face.

MARIA'S POV

"Don't you dare!" I yell at him as his hands slide to the small of my back. "Mmm, no." His lips land on my neck, planting little kisses along my collarbone and further. "You beast!" I say trying to push him away. Emmett's hands glide to my butt and squeeze. I cry out in shock. "Don't you want me too, princess?" He asks, unbuttoning his shirt.

"No," I say, push his smashes his finger to my lips. "Don't speak, love." In a flash, his pants are nowhere to be found. He slams me against the wall, sliding his fingers along my waist. "You nasty pervert—" Emmett's lips silence mine. "You have no mercy!" I cry out as I force him to break.

When his hands come into reach, my nails rake across them, making him gasp in pain. "Witch!" He says, and slaps me across the face with the back of his hand. My chained hands fumble to my hot and red cheek.

He just hit me. "I think I understand how you feel, darling." Emmett says, the sugar coming back to his raspy voice. "It's much more comfortable on a bed." My heart starts to pound faster and faster. "You wouldn't dare to," I say nervously. "Oh, I would dare to."

He unchains me and throws me onto the bed quickly. Emmett growls like he's been desperate for this moment for years upon years. I suddenly have a plan. I stop struggling and let him kiss me a few times. He flicks his tongue over my chest hungrily. That's when I decide not to wait any longer. When his head comes closer to kiss me again, I head butt him hard, making him black out from the collision.

I've been told many times before that I was a hardheaded woman, but I never knew that this was what they meant. I scan the room with my eyes, needing urgently to find a pair of black leather jeans. I finally spot them at the bottom of the trash bin. _Why did he throw away his pants?_ I ask myself, but decide to ignore it for it is no time to ask such silly questions at a time like this.

I stuff my hands into one of the pockets and pull out a button. I try the other, and the key is there. I grasp the key and open the door a small crack. When I see no one down the hall, I creep out from the shadows of my room to Robin's cell. My true love is banging his head furiously on the door in shame. "Robin?" I whisper. His head snaps up to look at me.

"Maria!" He whispers loudly. I put my finger to his lips in attempt to shush him. "They might hear us," I say and shove the key into the lock. As he scrambles out, I can't help but blush at my vulgar-self. Robin catches my blush and grins widely. "You look…amazing." I smile at my compliment, and tug him along. "C'mon before they see us." As he takes my hand, he takes another pick at my half naked body.

"Stop that." I say shakily, but still manage another smile.

**A/N: LOL! This is for lovedazed47, guys! Hope you liked it! Please review! Please! LOL, I can't stop laughing, OMG. And I can't stop using CAPS LOCK. Idk why! Ok, bye! I love you all so much for reviewing. **


	21. Murderers in Moonacre

**Chapter 21: Murderers in Moonacre**

ROBIN'S POV

We sneak down the hall, the echo of drink glasses clashing together. Maria tiptoes next to me, making every move quick and quite graceful, I might add. "I've seen people go down this tunnel here." She says to me and points to a dark passageway that leads to somewhere. Maria's hand slips around mine as we enter. "Are you scared?" I ask her when her grip on my hand tightens. "Aren't you?"

I shake my head. "Not really. I'm your protector, after all." She shivers. "But you're not invincible." Maria points out. It's cold in this stony nightmare, and I can only imagine what Maria must feel like—wearing nothing but a red and black feathery brassiere and a skirt that was terribly short for the nineteenth century liking.

"Do you want my jacket?" I ask her. "No, I'm fine." She says unsteadily, trying her best to sound braver than me. The darkness begins to consume us as we travel deeper into the tunnel. "Where does this thing lead?" I ask her. "I haven't a single clue." Maria replies. "You don't know—" She tackles me to the wall and pushes her finger against my lips.

I'm surprised at first, not knowing what she's planning to do. "Someone's coming!" She whispers, her big hazel eyes wide with sheer terror. I wrap my arms around her and back into a shaded corner. "The damn De Noir boy's escaped!" I hear exclaim. "The Merryweather girl head butted me and made me blackout, so she's probably with him down this tunnel."

I squash Maria harder against me as I hear her name. "Don't…move a… muscle…" I instruct her. Her breathing quickens and she presses her face into my chest. Once they run past us, we both heave a sigh or relief. "This is too risky," I say to her. She shakes her head and urges me on. "It's the only possible way." We follow their footsteps until we see them exit. "There's our way out."

MARIA'S POV

"There's our way out." Robin says and points to the exit. We run towards it cautiously. "Mission accomplished." I say with a small giggle. As we go to enter, a massive man steps in front of us. "And where do you think you're going, princess?" We turn around quickly to run away, but more men step out from the shadows. "Mission _failed,_ love." Another says. The circle in on us, and grab us tightly.

"Master Wilkerson shall be so pleased to see you again." I thrash in their arms as they tug us out to a smirking Emmett. "Did you really believe that you could escape?" They haul us out into another room with a blazing hearth and lounge chairs. The room is painted black, and the chairs are all red with black-checkered pillows. The end tables look like chess boards without the pieces. Benny tends to the fire, throwing another log into it.

"The consequence for your doing is death by execution." Emmett snickers. "But I'll be nice and let you take some hemlock instead."

I watch with wide eyes as Benny fetches a glass bottle of red liquid, which I guessed was the poison. "Why do you want so much to kill us?" I hiss at him. "_Us?_ Oh no, princess. I don't want to kill you—then I'd be killing my most useful resource. I was talking to your halfwit of a friend—or should I say _birdbrain?" _I watch with wide eyes as they bring over the bottle. What was I being used for?

"No, you mustn't!" I cry. Robin swallows hard as he looks at me with agony. "Don't kill him!" I scream, breaking free from the massive man's grasp. I knock Emmett out of the way and snatch the bottle from Benny's hand. "I'll drink it!" I scream. "Then you'll have nobody to get what you want." When Emmett takes a step further, I put the bottle to my lips threateningly. "Don't do it."

They look around at me, inspecting me with glares. I look away for a single moment, when all of the guards rush in on Robin for a reason I don't know. "No!" I cry and tip the bottle back. "She's drinking it!" One of the guards screams and removes themselves from Robin's crushed body. Emmett snatches the bottle and slaps me. "What were you thinking?"

From then on, it's all just a blur. The men circle around me, eliminating my personal space bubble. Suddenly I hear multiple gunshots and three men in a row collapse to the ground dead. More gunshots, more blood, more screams. I've had enough of this. My legs fail me and I fall to my knees before the bloody men. "I surrender…" I say to them. "Just kill me, for God's sake!"

Robin stands before me, gun in hand. "Put it down, De Noir." Emmett hisses while he backs up against the great stone wall. "You've done enough, Wilkerson." Robin growls back, and snaps the hammer back. His thumb lightly slides over the trigger. I crawl over the dead bodies to Robin. "Don't." Emmett says nervously. I wrap my arms around Robin's ankle like a little child clinging to her father.

"I have been waiting for this moment for what it seems like years." Robin sneers. "And there is no stopping me now." He pulls the trigger on him and the bullet flies in his direction. I close my eyes as I hear the sickening connection his skin made with the bullet. When I open them, Emmett has collapsed at Robin's feet, his eyes gazing at me with agony. I know that he is dead when his lips start to take the color of black.

I look down to my feet with shame. Robin pulls me up to him, panting hard. "I'm so sorry you had to see that." He says. His face is pale and twisted with unhappy emotions. "It had to be done." I simply reply and pull him to me. I reach to his cheek and wipe away droplets of blood from a wound. We stand in silence for a few seconds. Suddenly, all of the tears that I held in flooded out upon us both with no warning.

It surprises Robin, who tries his best to calm me. "It's all my fault! It always is…I can't do anything without causing trouble!" He strokes the auburn curls cascading down my bare back. "Shh," He says nervously. "It's not your fault."

"But it is!" I sob into his muscular chest. "The whole entire valley almost died because of me." He upturns my tear-streaked face to kiss my lips. "The whole valley would've died anyway without you. You saved us all."

"But I still end up having hurt or even worse yet, murdered!" Robin strokes my cheek caressingly, which is something he usually doesn't do. Robin doesn't _caress…_ or at least I don't think. "And you always come up with a solution to the problem. It always turns out happy in the end." I sniff back another choked up sob. "But this is not happy—"

"Because it is not yet the end." I wrap my arms around his slim waist and hug tightly. "I love you, Robin." I murmur into his leather jacket. "As do I." He replies.

I can feel my lips quivering uncontrollably. "We might want to head back to Moonacre before they start to worry." Robin says to me. "And what might we make of…this?" I say, gliding my hand over the room of dead bodies. "Don't…don't worry about it. I'll take care of it all." With that, Robin leads me out of the room.

**A/N: Sooooo, all of my Emmett-haters this is for you! Emmett is probably in Hell now, so rejoice! Lol, sorry there wasn't like any passion or romance in this chappie. More to come, though. :)**

**Love Ya! –Courtney:D**


	22. Dumbwaiters are Truly Dumb

A/N: Okay, guys! We're coming closer to the end! Maybe about…three more chapters…

ROBIN'S POV

"Maria, darling! Oh, and Robin! Where have you two been?" Loveday scurries to us with a worried look on her face. "It's nearly sundown, and you've been gone since morning!" Maria blushes when Loveday's eyes scan her body. "What happened to your clothes?" She asks, surprised at the vulnerability of her clothes.

"Um, they were dirty so I…uh," I shoot Maria a look that says, _Not yet. _She catches my look and nods. "They were dirty."

"Well, you don't want to be walking around like that. Come now, Maria, we'll fetch you some proper clothes. Robin, you come too." I follow the women closely. "Where were you?" Loveday questions us. "The forest." I say quickly. Well, it was half true.

We walk up the manor steps nervously. "I'll be heading to my room, then." Maria says, taking my hand in her own. "Robin will come too."

She flees up the stairs, of course dragging me with too. "I feel so guilty!" She cries to me, trying her best to hold back more tears. "I'm the one to feel guilty, Maria. I killed over six men." She opens the tiny door to her magical room and lets me in. She rummages through her wardrobe for a dress.

"Close your eyes." Maria tells me, and I obey her wishes. "I can't look at everybody and lie to their faces about where they've been. I think I'll stay in my room forever." When she allows me to open my eyes, I take a good look at her. She's wearing a white dress with red patterns on it. The top is far from her usual cleavage-showing tops. The fabric nearly reaches the top of her chin, the collar slightly folding down at the ends.

"You could stay over at the De Noir castle." I point out. She sits at her vanity and brushes her wild curls. "I doubt that you have any guest rooms, though." I laugh and sit on her bed. She holds a bobby pin in between her teeth as she puts her hair up into another Empire Coiffure. She's told me many times that she thinks that her hair looks best in an Empire Coiffure.

She sits, plucking at loose strands of her hair. "Can you go tell Loveday that I'm going to be staying at the De Noir castle, then?" I nod, and exit the room.

MARIA'S POV

I've never really seen the inside of the De Noir castle before. I've only seen the massive dining hall, and the dungeons. It's actually quite nice looking outside of the torture bits of the castle. "Where will I stay?" I ask Robin for the fifth time. "Hold on, let me ask." He replies. He goes to Coeur and asks him.

"No?" Robin says, puzzled, yet happy.

I walk over to him. "Well? Is there any rooms left?" He shakes his head. "No…" I frown. "I guess I have to go home then."

He catches my arm as I turn to leave the room. "You can sleep in my room." I turn to him and raise my eyebrows. "Sleep? In your room? Ha! Stop joking with me, Robin." He bites his lip and grins sheepishly at me. "I'm not joking with you, princess." I widen my eyes and slap him on the back of his head.

"I don't want to have you go all the way home for nothing. Just sleep in my room for a night." I fold my arms across my chest. "And where will you sleep?" I question him. "In my room." He replies. Before I can protest, he nearly tows me up the stairs to his room.

He opens the black door to his room. His walls are painted black with red patterns on it. There is a chair by a massive fireplace with a bearskin sitting atop it like it's royalty. In the left corner of the room there is a wardrobe and to the right of it is a wooden plate with swords sticking out from it.

The floor is glossy and wooden, partially covered with red carpeting on the side of the room near a dumbwaiter. "Where does this go?" I say, opening the large doors to reveal a large silver tray with ropes and pulleys on the side. "All the way to the third floor and below." Robin replies. "We're the fourth floor."

The one thing I haven't seen yet is the bed. I look by the fireplace to see a colossal sized bed with a large black canopy over top. The bed is large enough for five people to fit in and still have enough room to toss and turn. The quilts are crafted by hand and there are animal furs and skins on the bed as extra blankets. The plump pillows are stuffed to perfection with goose feathers and very welcoming. I look around for another bed.

"Where shall I sleep?" I ask him, inhaling his scent of pine and cinnamon. "In my bed." He says, snaking his arm around my slim waist. "And you?" I ask. "In my bed, too." I raise my eyebrows. "So we're going to…?" He nods. "That was the plan."

Robin shrugs off his jacket, shirt and pants, until he's only in his trousers. He hangs his special hat on a hook beside the bed. I watch him with wonder as he climbs into the bed and pats the spot beside him. "You don't expect me to undress, do you?" He puts his arms behind his head and yawns. "Unless you want to sleep in a bustle, corset, and girdle, I guess so."

I grimace at the thought of being uncomfortable in that all night. "Fine, but you better not look at me."

I shrug off clothes after clothes until I'm only wearing my pantalets, under blouse, and corset. He grins at me as I slide beneath the covers as far away from him as possible. "I don't bite, princess." He says to me, reaching his arm over to touch mine. "I know that," I say, and shudder at his touch.

"Come here." Robin says to me. I roll over onto my side cautiously. He moves closer to me in attempt to close our large gap. "You're blushing like crazy," He says, and traces his finger over my collarbone. "Why?"

"We're in a bed together, half dressed, half naked. Think about it, Robin."

He chuckles at me and puts his lips on mine. I can feel my heart pounding nearly out of my chest. Robin slides me closer to deepen the kiss even further. He angles my head to the side for even deeper contact. "Mmm, Robin…" I say against his lips. "I'm really tired…" He doesn't seem to care, which annoys me. "Robin, you're suffocating me!" I yell out. That's when he stops. "Oh sorry, princess."

The time has flown by, and Robin's clock is about to strike midnight. "Lets get some sleep," Robin says before I can, and reaches out to pat my head. "Finally, you've come to your senses." I roll over and bury my face in the pillow. Then, it is all sweet, dark, and calm.

…

*In the Morning*

I wake up to the most unexpected position yet. My head is on Robin's chest and my right leg is wrapped around his left. Robin's arms have snaked around my waist and it seemed like he put locks on them to keep me in place. I dare not move yet. His chest rises and falls with every breath he takes. I bring my eyes up to look at his face. Robin's lovely curls tumble down his face, his eyes hidden from the hat.

Now, how to escape the bed without waking him? I try to remove his hands from my waist, but he's not letting go. I slowly prick his fingers away. "Come on, Robin…" I whisper. When I finally have them free, he thrusts his arms back out and snatches me back down. "No," I sigh. I try to wiggle from his grasp, but he's not having it. "Robin, wake up." I say loudly. No response. "Robin, open your eyes." Still nothing.

My last idea is with his precious hat. I seize his hat and thrust it to the floor. His eyes snap open like he was awake the whole time. His hands free my waist as they move to his head. "Little witch," He says with a yawn. I laugh, relieved that he's awake. "Come on, handsome devil, get up."

I jump as someone raps on the door violently. "Robin? Get out here right now!" He widens his eyes and tells me to hide. "Where?" I mouth. "Anywhere!" He mouths back. The only place I can think of is to hide in the dumbwaiter. I slide open the doors and jump onto the silver tray. Robin shuts them behind me.

"Hello, father." He says casually. "This is not the time for 'hellos', boy. You have some explaining to do." Coeur replies. "Explain what?" In the dumbwaiter, it's hot and muggy and I can barely breathe. My fingers ache to open the doors and breathe the cool air. "You know what, you dolt. What happened to all of those men out in the jailhouse?"

Robin clears his throat. The tray shakes up and down and I start to feel worried. "Did you kill all of those men, Robin?" Coeur growls. "Father, I had to—"

The tray began to shake more violently. I grab onto the rope, which wasn't a very good idea at all. "You should've waited for the clan! Now the police—"

The whole room was silenced by my blood-curdling scream as the dumbwaiter plummeted to the earth.

A/N: Cliffy! How'd you like it? Yes, in my first Author's note, I said that Breathe Me was soon coming to a close, unfortunately. But fortunately I am working on a new story for The Little White Horse! It's an OC character and her journey as the moon princess. Follows more of movie, though. And Robin will start to have feelings for her, too. :)

**-Courtney**


	23. Acts of Bravery

**A/N: Hey guys, I know that this long posting stuff is not usual! Four days without posting! Not usual for me, I know! I had tests flying my way, and a Prezi due today, and I'm so glad it's over… and all of that studying for math only got me a B+. Grr… Well, I'm going to shut up, because I suppose you're wondering what happened to Maria. This is gonna be a little bit shorter than you normally get though…**

Warning: This chapter is a bit inappropriate… cuz it talks about that particular subject we all know _and love _(not really) in health class. If people tell me it needs to be M, I shall change it for the sake of my viewers, but for now, it's T.

"Maria, hold on!" The tray swings to the side viciously, making me almost lose my grip on the rope. "But I'm slipping!" I cry back to him, holding onto the rope that keeps me from going _splat._ "Maria, you've got to!" Coeur looks down the dumbwaiter will a puzzled expression. "Why the hell did you hide a girl in the dumbwaiter?" He asks Robin.

Robin ignores him completely and proceeds in trying to save my life—yet again. "I'm going to pull you up," He begins, his voice calmer than before. "When I'm in reach, grab my hand, and I'll pull you up." I nod and grip the remaining rope tightly. He and Coeur tug on the pulley, hauling me up to reach.

"Now, take my hand." Robin says, stretching his arm down to let me grab him. "Your stupid hands are sweaty," I moan as I desperately try to hold on. I grip the sleeve of his leather sleeve as he reaches his other arm down to wrap them both around my waist. "Make sure we don't fall." He calls up to Coeur nervously.

I wrap my arms around Robin's neck when he comes close enough. "Please, please don't let me fall." I whimper. "Let you fall?" He chuckles at that, and I glare at him. This is not funny at all. "Let you fall? Letting you fall from my grasp would be the worst decision I could ever make." That comment was worthy of a kiss, but I forbade kissing a while ago. I was in danger, and Robin was holding my life in his hands.

When we finally reached the top, I became so overwhelmed that tears spilled over my eyes without my permission. "I don't like crying," I sob into Robin's chest. But he just laughs. "I don't like it either, princess." He runs a hand over my silky auburn hair. "You…you saved me…?" I ask. "I saved you." He confirms.

When he captures my mouth in his, Coeur's jaw drops to the ground. "I had no idea of this." He says, astonished. "Neither did we at first," says Robin after he breaks the kiss. "And it's a good thing that you're here. Because, Maria I…"

What is he doing now? Bending down, with a smug little smile spread across his face. In his left hand, he pulls out a small black box from his pocket and kneels. "Robin De Noir!" I scream at once. He flips the box's lid back, revealing a giant diamond ring with a gold rim.

"Because, Maria, I love you. I love you, and I want to be with you forever." The tears start to flow again. "But we're so young!" I cry out in shock. "I'll make it work." Robin assures me. "Now, the question that decides our fate. Will you let me make you a De Noir, or not?"

"It's so sudden," I moan, tears streaking my face. He stands up to hug me. "I'll give you everything, Maria. A beautiful house, parties, dresses, and…" He puts his lips close to my ear. "And even children if you want." My eyes widen. I had no choice but to say, "Yes." He pulls back to look at my face. "Now was that so hard?" He mocks, that same everyday smile I got (and loved) spreading across his face. "Shut it, boy."

"I'll excuse you, two." Coeur says with a sheepish grin. He exits the room, leaving us alone. "So then I'll be… Mrs. Robin De Noir?" He nods. "Maria De Noir sounds like a perfect name for a doll like you, princess." I nod. "I suppose so… and children?" The last word I spoke was barely a whisper. He pushes me back onto the bed.

"Even that, for my beloved wife." He pins my arms down aside my head as he kisses me passionately. "The _whole_ process…" A blush begins to ripen across my face. "Every bit of that thing you dread, but men love…" He mutters against my lips. My face is tomato red, and I'm more nervous than ever, and he can see that.

"I love how it makes you blush like that," He chuckles at me. "Hmm," I say nervously. "What if we were to… now?" I nearly choke on my own breath. "Now?" He nods. "Would you object to such a whirlwind of passion from me, princess? Would you reject my hungry lips?" Robin growls at me.

"We're not even married," I say. To my horror, and my heart's content, he presses his body onto mine. "Let me take this bustle off," He grumbles at me. "I don't know if I'll be able to stand it," I say, my naughty brain doing terrible things to my poor stomach. "All is well, my sweet," He muttered and reached for the lamp beside my bed.

**A/N: Yes, I am nervous posting this… but I felt like Robin deserved it… lol! Stay tuned to see what happens next chapter… even I'm excited. :)**

**Thank you all so much! Be good girls and boys (if there are even any on this site) and R&R!**


	24. Apologies, Weddings, Honeymoons

**Chapter 24: Apologies, Weddings, Honeymoons. A/N: I hope I do not upset you too much…**

I sit beside the window, which sunlight is pouring through, sipping my chamomile tea. We had most definitely come close, but a servant knocked and interrupted us. Then by then, I had totally chickened out. I left the room right away. And that's how I ended up here.

I wasn't very confident that Robin wouldn't try again later, but I hope and pray that he doesn't. He'd seen me nearly fully naked, and the though makes me blush more furiously now. He was about to snatch those pantalets from underneath my nose. I've never seen Robin so angry before. He threw a vase at the poor girl.

I snap back into reality when I hear Robin at the door. "Maria, let me in." He says softly. Though I'm reluctant, I go to the door and open it for him. "I'm really, really sorry." He apologizes. "I think you should be apologizing to Georgia," I say with a small grin. "You threw the vase at her, not me." Robin's pale face returns to its usually happy glow. "So you're not mad?" asks Robin.

"Why would I be?" I respond to him. "Well, you rushed out of the room so quickly, and I…" I go to him and wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel his lips turn to a smile against my neck. "I heard that your father told everyone about our marriage." I say to him nervously.

He nods. "I know. The wedding should be in the next week, or so. I hear Sunday."

A/N: I know that I usually don't do this, but I'm going to quickly skip to the next week. I'm sure most of you don't really want to wait like six more chapters for each day of the week until Sunday. So today is Sunday! :)

ROBIN'S POV

I stand at the altar, impatient for my new wife to come. People fill the 100 seats. Some of them being my mates, cousins, Mrs. Heliotrope's aunts and uncles… though I don't really know why they are here. It is not their wedding. It's mine.

I seriously have never been so nervous in my whole life. I nearly faint when the music started.

Maria emerges from the house, fussing with her puffy white dress. Once she sees me, she stands straight and smiles. Back when we were just best friends, I had never imagined my wedding like this—or my bride being she. I'd always thought I'd marry some woman I had met at a saloon. How I came to love Maria was a miracle to me.

When she finally comes in reach, I ache to embrace her, to wrap her up in my arms and never let her go. The priest puts his hands together and prepares to start.

"We are gathered here on this beautiful afternoon to share with Maria and Robin as they exchange their vows of their everlasting love. Does anyone object to this woman marrying this man?" When no one answers, the priest precedes. "As Maria and take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous come-together of a new family—a family that will nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals, growing together through the common bonds of love.

"May their marriage bring them peace, joy, happiness, and contentment that is in the hearts of all of God's children. And may Maria and Robin both look forward to the new season of their marriage—just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. May all seasons bring with them the their own special moments and memories of the year. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust, and honesty. Maria and Robin, your love for each other will only grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love for each other stands on a fountain of genuine, and mutual affection and respect for each other.

"To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows that you are about to exchange will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen or heard, or touched. It is not the words that you speak today that will bond you together as one, but the strength of love and loyalty found in the depths of your very soul."

The priest mutters a small prayer as we hold each other's hands. "I love you," I hear Maria whisper to me, her head bowed. "Right back at you,"

"At this time, I'll ask you, Robin, and you, Maria, to look and face each other and take each other's hands." We follow the priest's orders. "Robin, will you take Maria to be your wife, your partner and in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her, and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad times, and in sickness and in health as long as you both live?"

I take Maria's hands and say, "I do." A pretty blush starts to flush across her cheeks. "Maria, will you take Robin to be your husband, your partner in life, and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow, and forevermore? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through sickness and health as long as you both live?"

Maria nods. "I most definitely do." I can help but grin at her. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Maria Merryweather you are no longer, but Maria De Noir. You may now kiss the bride," I grin at her and capture her lips in a small, quick kiss. I'm nervous about everybody watching us kiss. Everyone cheers loudly and stands up to go to the reception. That should be interesting.

MARIA'S POV

Robin and I had decided to honeymoon on a small island on the Hawaiian Islands, which was quite different from what we saw in Moonacre. The island trees had peculiar shaped leaves—the people called them palm trees. I had never seen so much water and sand in my life, which was quite interesting.

"Robin, look at that sunset!" I cry to him and point to the blazing red sun sinking beneath the water. Sparks of light and colors swim across the beautiful, deep ocean, making it look like the tropical fish had come back out again. He lays his head in my lap as we gaze at the sun. He runs a warm finger down my thigh and makes me shiver. "This night was amazing." He tells me.

I try to hold back a giggle as his curls tickle my legs. "You know it."

"Let's go into the ocean before it gets too late." Robin says to me. "It already is," I moan as he pulls me across the sand. "I don't want to get wet at an hour like this,"

"Too late!" I can feel the water wetting the bottom of my sundress. "Robin!" I scream and curse at him—it looks as though I've peed my pants. "The only way to cover it up is to get fully wet!" He laughs. He had me there, but I wasn't ready to give up. I jump on him, knocking us both over into the water. "Little witch," Robin coughs up a lot of seawater.

"How do you like it now, pretty boy?" I ask. "Not at all," He replies with another cough. He rolls me over so that he's on top of me now. The water sloshes at my head. "Let's have some fun." He says, stripping his clothes off until he's only in his under shorts. He laughs at my astounded expression and throws his clothes to shore. He helps me up only to splash sea water in my face.

"You're going to regret that." I lunge for his hat, but he catches me at the waist and twirls me around. "I think not, princess." He snickers as he hoists me up over his shoulder. I feel a light, warm feeling in the pit of my stomach as butterflies make their home.

**A/N: Yes, three in one. Idk how to end this thing, but I have the Epilogue finished. Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys are great! Thank you to BegoPardo28, Spottedleaf7, and sasa11  for my latest reviews! :)**

**Courtney**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The young woman scurried around the household, tending to her cranky children, while trying to prepare the meal for her husband. "Isabella Marie! Stop taunting Little Sue!" She carried four plates over to the long wooden table that sat in the middle of their large dining room. "William, would you fetch the drinks for your father and I?" Her tall, curly headed oldest son nodded and grinned, showing a throne of pearly whites. The young woman thought her son was dashing with those chocolate brown eyes of his, those soft curls, and the dimples that showed on his cheeks whenever he smiled.

Tonight was her husband's birthday and she wanted absolutely everything to turn out the way she planned it. Her five children always fought, and quite honestly she could use some relief. The young woman heard a knock sound at the door as she set the last plate onto the table. "How's my princess?" The husband cooed at his wife. She blushed at him as she untied her apron. "Happy birthday, my big man." Her hand landed on his muscular chest and stroked softly. Her husband captured her lips in a passionate kiss, like they did when they were teenagers. "Eww, mother! Why must you do that around us?"

The woman just laughed at her kids. "You'll understand someday…" She remembered when it really _counted._ She led her husband to the table where she treated him to his favorite meal of turkey, potatoes, and wine. Before sitting down, she told her kids to go pick out a storybook to read before their bed. They all scurried off into the library. "How was work?" She asked, as he tucked a wisp of her auburn curls behind her ear. "Boring as usual," He groaned.

"Daddy! Daddy, would you read us this new book?" His youngest child, Mara Lou chirped. The mother of Mara Lou speaks up quickly and says, "Why don't you go ask Isabella? It's Daddy's birthday, and he wants to eat his meal in peace—"

"Maria, Maria, it's okay. I can spare a few seconds." Well? As duty of a father, he was doing what he thought a father would do—or what his father never did for him. "What story is it, Boo?" Mara giggled at the sound of her silly nickname. "I don't know, I can't read!" He ruffles the child's mop of red curls.

"The…" He started to read the title, but stopped quickly when his eyes scanned over the words before his lips. "What is it, Robin?" The young woman questioned quickly. He just smiled. "_The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley," _He read. The young mother gasped. "I thought that was still hidden in Private Doors and Secret Lockers!" (A/N: I think that is what it is) "Guess not." He replied.

She watched her husband flip to the first page. "Once upon a perfect time, many hundreds of years ago…"

The used-to-be moon princess sighed deeply. _Here we go again._


End file.
